


Reprise, Refrain

by Piano



Series: Hero of the Lochs [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Highlander Warrior of Light, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pining, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano/pseuds/Piano
Summary: Two times did her first impression of him lead to mistrust, irritation and anger. At the Crystal Tower it developed into friendship for her and something much more for him. Now, as the Crystal Exarch, he finds that feelings he had long thought buried have arisen, renewed and deeper than ever, at the sight of her.But what of the Warrior of Light?





	1. Crystal Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first forray into writing for the FF14 fandom, so I hope you enjoy as my Shadowbringers feelings spill out onto the page.

The Warrior of Light, slayer of Primals, savior of Eorzea and enemy to the Garlean Empire was not pleased. What had originally been a relatively simple task of delivering aethersand to her friend Cid turned into an infuriating “race” that had her cursing the bearer of the mysterious voice from above as she felt like she was being made to run in circles, fighting beastmen from all sides. She had other things she had to do, damn it! And she was especially not pleased at feeling like she was being made a fool of for someone else’s entertainment, much less one that refused to show his face.

She had shrugged off the voice’s ominous promise of “meeting again”, hoping that it wouldn’t be anytime soon. But unfortunately for her patience, it was much sooner than even she could have guessed. Because now the owner of that mysterious voice was staring down at the rest of them from above, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Aesa stared up at him, her expression completely unamused, even as he lept down from his perch in an effort that, to Aesa, reeked of trying to seem all too impressive. _You have **got** to be kidding me._ She glanced over at Biggs and Wedge, who stared up at him in awe, and shook her head in exasperation.

So he really **had** sent her on that ridiculous expedition so that she could do his work for him! And judging by that little stunt he was obviously more than capable of walking a few yalms by himself to pick up some godsdamn sand. Hadn’t she had enough of being sent to and fro on errands that people were more than capable of doing themselves!? Helping people in need; that she was fine with. But being taken advantage of? Not so much.

“Greetings, adventurer! Did I not say we would meet again?” He chirped and Aesa could only sigh even deeper. 

“I suppose you did.” She replied flatly, offering no further attempts at conversation. The Miqo’te’s smile faded for the briefest of moments before he continued cheerfully. 

“I am G’raha Tia, one of the Students of Baldesion. I look forward to joining you on your groundbreaking expedition!”

_Oh for the love of the Twelve…_ Aesa had to use all of her restraint to prevent herself from rubbing her forehead in irritation. _He’s going to be joining us? This **whole** time!?_ She looked at Cid, who merely gave her a friendly shrug. Defeated, she looked back to the red haired Miqo’te _…I suppose there’s no helping it._

If she could just avoid him as much as possible, it would be easy enough to keep her temper in check. By the grace of the Twelve, Cid had suggested that G’raha stay behind while she and a band of her capable adventuring friends explore the Labyrinth. More than grateful to be spared babysitting duty for the sulking Miqo’te, Aesa continued on with enthusiasm. It was exhausting, as always, but she was more than up to the challenge. And the thrill of victory, the thrill of overcoming the worst of odds…it still gave her a true sense of purpose and fulfillment with the added benefit of stress relief. By the end, she had worked off enough of her earlier frustrations that she managed to listen to G’raha Tia’s explanation of the tower’s workings with relative interest and patience; that was, until, after she explained what had happened during the final battle.

“…A giant of a man wielding a shimmering scimitar, you say? Yes that will have been Phlegethon. Not Archeron. Phlegethon. He was a hero of the Allagan revolution.”

Any dwindle of good will immediately vanished as Aesa narrowed her eyes in response. The Student of Baldesion was showing how little he thought of her intelligence and she did not appreciate it. “Yes, I understood that name the **first** time you repeated it.” She snapped, causing G’raha Tia’s eyes to widen in response and for Cid to immediately jump in and move the conversation along before the tension increased. Aesa spent the rest of their debriefing pointedly looking at Cid or the Labyrinth around her, purposefully ignoring the small glances he would shoot her way and completely missing how he looked at the ground with a defeated frown afterwards. 

***

“Everything all right, old friend?” Cid questioned. Aesa looked up from her cup of tea. It was dark, even in the light of the campfire, but she could still see the concerned expression in his smile.

She tilted her head curiously. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask, Cid?” She smiled playfully. “Has Tataru been taking her complaints about me not sleeping enough with you, now?”

He laughed, and Aesa couldn’t help but chuckle at the way it overpowered the multiple other conversations going on at St. Coinach’s Find. Although the expedition was scholarly in nature, Aesa still enjoyed how it felt much like an adventurer’s band, with the way everyone would gather around to enjoy drinks and food together, swapping stories and troubles with ease. 

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just…” He paused thoughtfully. “You really don’t care much for our resident historian, do you?”

Aesa could feel her expression flatten. “…Why do you ask.”

Cid laughed again. “By the Gods, if it hadn’t been any more obvious before, your expression just sealed my suspicions in fact!” He pointed at her. “Ever since you went exploring the Labyrinth, you’ve steered clear of that boy and every time he comes within a few yalms, you head the opposite direction.” He added with a teasing grin. “Come now, I thought your patience was one of your highest virtues…How many times have you dealt with more eccentric characters?”

Aesa sighed, folding her arms. “I usually **am.** Maybe at this point I just don’t wish to suffer fools who think that we’re playing a game of historical discovery as I risk my neck fighting ancient Allagan atrocities.” She shook her head. “He just rubs be the wrong way, Cid.”

“There, there.” He patted her shoulder comfortingly. “I know he comes off as a bit much but I assure you he means well. And I’m sure you have some patience remaining, somewhere deep down.” He grinned teasingly again. “You deal with Alphinaud quite a bit, after all, and I know your patience with him was initially quite strained.”

Aesa glanced away then looked back with a slightly exasperated, but affectionate, smile. “…He’s grown on me. Right now he’s got me running around working on his little trial run for a unified Grand Company of Eorzea that he intends to head himself. It involves a lot of errands but…he means well.” She paused. “…All right Cid, I get your point. I’ll **try** to be more patient.” She held up her hand “I promise.”

“That’s better.” He pulled a flask from his pocket with a wry smile. “Now how about we partake in something a bit stronger than black tea?”

***

“Aesa, you’re a Scholar, right?” 

“Hm?” She looked up from brushing her chocobo’s feather coat to turn her attention to the young member of St. Coinach’s Find, who was looking up at her expectantly. 

“I am…Why?” She asked curiously.

“Can we…see some of the spells? Can you really summon a fairy out of nowhere?!” He asked excitedly, looking to some other members who had gathered around shyly. 

“…All right.” After a moment’s hesitation she nodded with a light smile. “I don’t see why not.”

She led the small group near one of the tents and opened her grimoire. “All right, now it’s not very fancy, but—” She paused as she caught G’raha Tia popping out from the nearby tent before moving to stand behind one of the other Sons of St. Coinach. Once positioned, he watched her with her with a cheeky grin. 

_Gods why is he here— No. Remember. Patience, Aesa._

After making brief eye contact with him, she continued. “So I just concentrate all my being, all my aether into the thought of bringing Eos to my side and then—” With a wave of her hand a flash of light from the grimoire, Eos appeared with a twirl. “And there she is.” She smiled to Eos then at the group, who looked at her in awe, gasps of “Wow!” and “Amazing” going through them. Eos flew through the group, playfully dodging a few attempts to brush their hands against her.

“An ancient Nymian technique, is it?” G’raha rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “To think I would be able to see such an intriguing thing in the present really is something beyond my wildest expectations!” He looked Eos up and down thoughtfully, his ears giving a small twitch. “And she’s the main source of any healing magic, is that right?”

“She can help bolster natural healing abilities of my allies as well, but yes.” She answered, offering a light smile. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe he was truly just curious underneath the eccentricities. “When I was first learning, it was difficult get a sense of how to use her techniques best during battle but now we’re completely in synch, even during more stressful times.”

“Very interesting…” He crossed his arms thoughtfully then looked to her with a grin. “To think that you would be studying the Scholarly arts, Aesa. I would have thought someone like you would be more suited to a more—” He stopped as he saw the Warrior’s eyes narrow, a wave of tension coursing through her body. 

“…Someone like me?” She grit her teeth and, sensing a brewing storm, the crowd backed up away from G’raha. “Would you care to enlighten me on what you mean by that?”

“Er— I mean—” The Miqo’te struggled for words. “I mean you’re more— I should say— I wouldn’t have thought this would have been your first choice in pursuit of—”

“…Ohhhh…I see.” She folded her arms, taking very purposeful steps towards G’raha Tia, who backed up a step in turn. “I see, my dear historian. You mean someone **like me**? You mean someone like a **Highlander**? Someone whose parents, whose lineage, obviously lies in Ala Mhigo?! A land more known for its’ deserts and wars as opposed to the pursuit of knowledge, oh so different from Sharlayan?” Aesa had backed G’raha Tia up against a tent at this point, towering slightly over a head above him. “Is **that** what you mean?!”

“I—…”

“Well excuse me, I’m sure you’ll find that it’s obvious by my height, by my stature…by my **personality** that I am but a simple adventurer, especially when compared to those who would be found in the grand island of Sharlayan!” She fumed. “I’m sure it was oh such fun watching as I went and collected that aethersand for you, as I made an absolute fool of myself running in circles around the forest as you watched from your perch high above. And now you get to watch as I go on treasure hunts for your little expedition, risking life and limb so you can look down your nose at me and sneer about how much more intelligent you think yourself!” She jabbed a finger down at his chest. 

“Understand this: If not for my friendship with Cid I would have left this whole foolishness behind me, rather than deal with **you** for one more moment, however brief! Then you could find some other hapless adventurer to do your dirty work for you!”

Satisfied, Aesa turned on her heel and stormed away, nearly running into Rammbroes as she did.

“Warrior, where are you—”

“I’m going into Revenant’s Toll!” She retorted, doing her best to soothe the anger in her voice before she took it out on someone who obviously didn’t deserve it. “I’ll be on a hunt so don’t wait up for me.”

Blinking, Rammbroes watched as the Warrior of Light disappeared into the distance, then turned his attention to his Miqo’te friend. Taking in his slumped expression and flattened ears, and by the way the rest of the group whispered to themselves as they gave him pointed looks, he could imagined what had taken place.

“…Well then…” He shook his head with a sigh. “Do you wish to tell me what just occurred here, G’raha Tia, or should I put the pieces together myself?”

He sunk to a crouching position, drawing patterns in the dirt with a frown and remained silent.

Rammbroes folded his arms. “Well?”

G’raha’s frown deepened even further. “…She hates me.” He mumbled. 

“I doubt she truly **hates** you but even I would have to admit she isn’t your biggest fan. And things obviously came to a head here.”

Even more depressed, he shifted from a crouching to a sitting position. “She gets along so well with everyone else here; You, Cid…” His ears flattened even closer to his head. “But I only seem to make her angry or offend her…And this time I managed to do both.” 

“Hm…Well, you won’t accomplish anything by sitting here sulking.” He offered a light smile. “Why don’t you give her some time to cool off and then try apologizing?”

“I—…”

“You’d be amazed at how well a dose of sincerity will work.” He nodded. “You are sorry, aren’t you?”

G’raha opened his mouth to retort then, upon thinking of it, glanced to the side. “…Yes…”

“And you wish to be friends with her, correct?

“Yes!” G’raha quickly sat up and, apparently embarrassed by the sudden enthusiasm, sank back down again. “Although I doubt that’s possible now.” 

Rammbroes let out a soft chuckle. “It may not be obvious to her but, to me, I can see clearly that in each interaction with her you’ve only been trying to impress her, which she’s obviously interpreted as something else entirely…unfortunately for you.”

G’raha let out a depressed sigh. “You truly do enjoy being right in these situations, don’t you?”

“I really do.” He reached down and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Just focus more on showing her the truer aspects of your personality and less on trying to dazzle her with your knowledge and you may be surprised at how things turn out.”

***

Aesa was sitting in a back corner table of the Seventh Heaven bar, enjoying a well-earned drink as she relaxed after her hunt. The time outside with nothing to focus on but the battle with a particularly dangerous mark had done her good and she was feeling much more relaxed after the experience. Spending most of the day away from St. Coinach’s Find had also helped quite a bit.

It was past sunset at this point and the bar was filled with a variety of adventurers, tradespeople and quite a few more seedy characters. Not that any of this bothered her, however; She was content to sit back in peace, listening to the various strains of conversation that filled the air.

That was, until, she heard a strange commotion near the doorway. 

“Hey, what’s all this now?! Why don’t you look where you’re going you damned fool!”

“Don’t you have eyes? You ran right into us!”

Aesa glanced over to see two suspicious looking Roegadyns standing near the doorway, towering over a familiar Miqo’te. Aesa grimaced when she saw who it was and immediately tried to sit further back in the shadows to avoid being spotted. 

_By the Gods can I never get a break?_ She glanced up from her glass, trying to hide her face further. _What in the world would bring him to a bar in practically the middle of the night?_

“I didn’t see you, tis true, but you could have been looking out for yourself as well!” G’raha replied with a huff. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to get by—”

Aesa’s intent was to just ignore the situation and let G’raha get himself out of the mess he had created. It was a good plan until the redhead was delivered a rather painful looking blow to the face and then to the stomach, causing him to collapse onto the ground in a round of coughing. 

_…Gods damn it all._ Slamming her finished drink onto the table, Aesa stood up and quickly made her way in between G’raha’s slumped form and his attackers. “That’s enough of that.” She interrupted. “You’ve made your point, so why don’t you just move along?”

The two exchanged glances then looked down at her with a smirk and Aesa sighed to herself. Why did these situations always have to end up going one way? 

“And what if we **don’t** just move along? You going to do something about it?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I just might.”

“A-…Aesa…?” G’raha coughed from the ground, looking up at her in surprise. “What—…”

Any response she was about to give was interrupted as she was sucker punched in the right side of her face. G’raha yelped in surprise as she took a stumbling step back, her head snapped to the side. The two attackers were surprised enough at the fact that she was still standing that they didn’t follow up and instead stared at her with wide eyes.

A few moments of silence. Then she spit out a clot of blood onto the ground. “…You know, I **was** in a good mood.” She turned to face them with a dark smirk. “But now that you two have gone and interrupted that, I’m afraid I’m not feeling as generous!”

The first attacker let out a shout as he went to follow up his first punch with another but she was ready this time. With relative ease she grabbed his wrist, painfully twisting his arm before she spun him around so fast that he flipped forward and went slamming into the opposite table, his own weight and the force of the impact causing it to nearly split in half. The second Roegadyn, not wanting to be outdone, charged at her immediately. She dodged his punches with only a few scrapes to show for it and, on his second charge, whirled around him in order to kick him full force into the wall then, twisting his arm behind his back and used her other hand to force his head against the stone. 

“Now…” She panted. “Have I made myself clear?!”

The Roegadyn grunted in pain and she smirked in response. “That’s what I—” She started but then was interrupted by a shout behind her and the sound of a body collapsing. She turned around to see the first Roegadyn, now face first on the ground, with G’raha Tia behind him holding a chair above his head. 

Aesa stared in shock. “You…” She started.

Flushing, the Miqo’te immediately dropped the chair. “H-…He was about to sneak up on you like a coward, so I—” He stopped, rubbing his face in pain. “Ow ow ow…”

The bartender at this point had gotten out from behind the bar and was trying to get control of the rest of the patrons as they began to get more and more wound up at the spectacle. “All right, all right, everyone out, everyone out! We’re closed, gods damn it!”

Seeing himself defeated, the Roegadyn who Aesa had up against the wall took her surprise to pull himself out of her grip and immediately made for the door without so much as a backward glance at his companion. After a course of grumbling and cursing the other patrons began to slip out as well.

The bartender came up to Aesa and G’raha, shaking his head. “Not saying I blame you for interfering but…” He gestured at the half broken table. “All I ask is that you spare the furniture of our establishment, Warrior.”

She glanced over at it then looked to him with an apologetic smile. “I…apologize for that. I’m not exactly excelled in carpentry but—” 

He interrupted her with a wave and a shake of his head. “Don’t worry about it. We were thinking of replacing some of them anyway.” He smiled. “After all, who am I not to give the Warrior of Light some allowances in behavior?” He glanced down at the body. “Though I supposed we’ll have to stick him somewhere where he can recover from that head wound…Can’t exactly sweep with a body stuck on the floor”

“I appreciate that.” She said with a small bow of her head. He nodded in response and left her alone with G’raha, who was still rubbing his face in pain. The two shared an awkward few seconds of silence that was interrupted with a sigh from Aesa as she moved to summon Eos. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” She asked, holding her hand out as Eos twirled around him, spreading healing magic around.

G’raha closed his eyes as he felt his pain lifting. “No I’m—” His eyes widened as he noticed the blood still dripping from the corner of her mouth. “Y-You’re bleeding!” On instinct he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth that he then pressed to her mouth. “Here, you can use this!”

Aesa blinked in surprise. “I…” She took the cloth from him and used it to wipe the rest of the blood away. “I can just heal myself, you know.” She said, her words more confused than hostile. 

G’raha bowed his head. “…Ah. Right.” He began to fidget under her gaze.

After a moment more of silence, she tilted her head slightly. “What were you doing here, G’raha Tia? A bar in the middle of Revenant’s Toll after dark isn’t exactly a place for safe, intellectual conversation.”

“I know that I was just—!” He bristled but then quickly looked away. “…I was looking for you”

“For me? Did Cid need something? You could have always waited until I came back.” She replied coolly.

He shook his head. “No, I wanted to find you to…t-to…” He stumbled over his words, the fidgeting of his hands becoming more obvious. Aesa had never seen him act so remorseful and embarrassed and she felt herself softening at the sight. “To apologize.” He finally mumbled, his eyes glued to the ground. “I know that I must have come off acting like I thought myself better but, really, nothing could be further from the truth. I didn’t mean to cause offense or insinuate that you’re of a lesser position…truly.” His ears flattened as he continued. “And I know that I didn’t make the best of impressions when we met initially. I had thought it would be fun to compete with a renowned adventurer such as yourself but, I see now that only caused annoyance and distrust…” He hesitantly looked up to meet her gaze. “So that’s why I would like to start over, make a new impression if you’ll allow me.”

With a face full of resolution, he suddenly stuck his hand out towards her. “My name is G’raha Tia, one of the Students of the Baldesion! And I look forward to working with you on our historical, groundbreaking expedition!”

Aesa blinked in surprise, completely unsure of how to take this strange but sincere gesture. She looked at his hand then back up at him a few times and she could see him get more nervous as the silence continued. 

Finally, after what felt like hours to G’raha, she let out a laugh. G’raha relaxed slightly at the sound and, unknown to her, felt his heart start to speed up as she finally fixed him with a smile. “All right…All right.” She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. “It’s nice to meet you, G’raha Tia. I look forward to working with you.” Her smile turned teasing. “Though you’ll have to know that I think NOAH is a ridiculous name.”

He sputtered. “What!? Well, everyone else—” 

She held up her hands. “I know. I’m outvoted either way.” She smiled and G’raha felt his heart flutter again. 

“I’m willing to suffer through it.” She reached down to put a hand on his shoulder. “Now let’s get back, shall we?”

“…Yes.” He smiled in response and the two of them walked side by side back to St. Coinach’s Find, with G’raha feeling both more at ease and more nervous in her presence than he had felt in a long time.

***

“And then, I was there, trying to force Thancred while he was piss-drunk to get back to his room at the Inn when all of a sudden not one, but three ladies showed up demanding the evening on the town he had promised them!”

Aesa grinned as she was greeted with a roar of laughter from the group surrounding her. She and the other members of the Sons of St. Coinach had just finished a relatively productive day exploring the Crystal Tower and all seemed hopeful that they would soon be entering the Syrcus Tower to continue the expedition. She moved to take the last bite of her dinner when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught G’raha staring at her from his spot away from the group. Having been spotted, his eyes widened slightly and he buried his nose back into a book, hiding his face.

Aesa paused, thinking about her time with NOAH. Had he always sat by himself like that after the day’s work was done? She hadn’t particularly noticed before but, then again, she had been trying to avoid him. 

“I can see the question on your face.” Rammbroes took a seat next to her. “He seems to prefer the company of his books whenever we come back from researching the tower.” He shrugged. “I believe it’s more of a self-fufilling prophecy than anything.” He looked down at her with a thoughtful expression. “He’s my friend but I won’t deny that his eccentricities usually put him at odds with his peers…as you may well know.”

Aesa frowned thoughtfully. “I suppose.” After a moment she looked to the rest of her companions. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” Excusing herself with a wave, she walked over to where G’raha Tia had surrounded himself in books, almost like a fortress to keep others from entering. 

“Is what you’re reading so interesting, G’raha Tia?” She crouched down next to him, moving one of the books out of the way. “You’ll miss dinner completely at this point.”

Blinking in surprise, G’raha flushed as he looked back at his book. “I have already partaken in my evening meal” The grip on his book tightened slightly. “Besides, there’s much more research that needs be done before we’re able to enter the Syrcus Tower. And—” He paused. “This sort of research on history of Allag right when we’re in the shadow of **The** Crystal Tower…I cannot waste such an opportunity. This is the sort of thing I’ve dreamed about for ages.”

“Hm…I suppose.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, trying to catch the other’s gaze. “Even so, you can’t just keep working until you pass out. Not every day, at least.” She gestured to the group around the camp fire. “Why don’t you join us?”

The request seemed to shock G’raha enough that his attention was pulled away from the book and he stared at her, unable to form a response.

“You’re passionate about history, I can tell that much. But for me, anyway, when it comes to adventures…” She looked up thoughtfully. “I moreso remember the people that I meet along the way: Those friends, enemies and everyone in between.” She looked back at him with a soft smile. “It would be a shame for you to miss that opportunity to interact with real live members of your ‘historical expedition’, G’raha Tia. Even with all the wonder of the Crystal Tower, it’s still just a building.” She tilted her head. “Right?”

Secretly, G’raha was relieved that the partial cover of darkness hid the blush that was creeping up his neck and all the way to the tips of his ears. The Warrior of Light was leaning so close to him and looking at him with that smile that made her eyes soften…It just wasn’t fair. 

He looked away, ears flattening in embarrassment. He coughed, clearing his throat and giving himself more time to collect his thoughts. “I-…suppose it couldn’t hurt. Just this once.”

Aesa laughed softly. “Sure, sure. If you find our company so boring that you come running back to your dusty books, I’ll let it be.” She stood up and dusted off her knees before reaching her hand down to G’raha Tia. “All right?”

His eyes shifted between her face and her hand then, after a moment, took it and allowed himself to be helped up. And then she let go of his hand and oh, it was too soon, much too soon for his liking. If only he could hold it for a little longer, feel her warm hand against his.

G’raha tried to control his flustered expression as he sat next to Aesa. The rest of the group gave him a slightly curious expression at first but then a round of mulled wine was passed around and any awkwardness was forgotten; Though G’raha didn’t particularly appreciate the slightly smug, knowing expression that Rammbroes gave when he handed him his cup.

“Anyway, where was I…” Aesa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Oh that’s right! Anyway, each of them were talking so loudly over the other, demanding to know who **I** was and the damned fool was nearly passed out on my shoulder—”

She didn’t notice, as she continued her stories, that G’raha seemed unable to tear his eyes away from her face and, as she laughed along with the others, an affectionate smile appeared on his lips.

He ate his meals with her and the rest of NOAH from then on.

***

G’raha Tia was thankful that he could become engrossed enough in the books surrounding him that he could block out other, less scholarly thoughts. Indeed, he had become so interested in this new tomb that Rammbroes had managed to get for him that he could completely block out the visions of the Warrior fighting against her enemies, the way she would get that glint in her eye whenever she had laid a particularly crucial blow, the way her smile—

“Good morning, G’raha Tia”

“Ack—!” G’raha nearly threw his book in the air in shock, only managing to stop himself at the last second. Heart pounding, he looked to see the Warrior of Light standing in the entranceway to his tent. He could tell that she was holding in a laugh at his expense and felt himself flush in embarrassment. 

“D…Do you mind? I know we don’t exactly have doors in which to **knock** but—”

“Right, right, sorry.” She waved him off. “If you’re too busy I can come back later but…” She put a hand on her hip with a cheeky grin. “If you’re **not** too busy, I was thinking you could come with me to explore part of the tower this time.”

This time G’raha really did drop his book. “I—you— What? But Cid—”

“Aye, well…I figured I could ask him again, especially now that I’ve gotten most of the larger monsters out of the Labyrinth.” She grinned playfully. “And once I told him I was willing to endure some babysitting duty, he said it was all right.”

More flustered than ever, G’raha crossed his arms and turned away with a pout. “**Excuse** me, you are just shy of two summers older than me, I hardly think it would count as—!”

“All right, all right.” She laughed and he found himself placated by the sound, then even more annoyed at himself. “If you’d rather sit there pouting, then be my guest.”

“I’m coming, of course I’m coming!” He scrambled to his feet. “Let’s go!”

Aesa gave him an amused smile before heading off with him towards the Crystal Tower, watching as the Miqo’te practically shook with excitement. This only increased when they entered the Labirynth and G’raha ran to and fro, inspecting every single piece of rubble with the enthusiasm of a child on their name day. 

Aesa could only listen to so much lecturing without her mind wandering, however, and had mostly tuned G’Raha Tia out as he rambled about various historical figures and dates. He seemed to finally notice this as they climbed one of the many winding staircases through the Labyrinth. “And to think that after Xande’s—” He stopped to look back at her, pouting when he saw the Warrior playfully bouncing Eos on her hand. “…Aesa are you even **listening**?!”

Finally caught, she looked at him with a slightly exasperated grin. “Well…not particularly.”

He huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “Really, we’re in the Crystal Tower, the dream expedition of all Allagan historians, and you can’t even pay attention to even the most basic details of the Allagan Empire?”

“I’ll be perfectly honest, historical dates and places have never really interested me.” She shrugged playfully. “It’s always good to know a bit more about any ruins or ancient tombs I explore on my adventures but I’m usually too focused on navigating the traps and battles to think too hard on whoever married who or what alliance was broken.”

“Really, you— Ah!” G’raha’s lecture was interrupted as some of the stairway started to give way and he started to tumble forwards to his demise.

“Watch out!” Aesa leapt up, managing to grab G’raha around the waist and pull him towards her before he could fall. “Whew…that was close.” She looked down at him, arm still tightly holding him against her. “And **this** is why Cid wanted me to come with you. Even with most of the enemies gone, this place is still a death trap…” She paused as G’raha stared up at her with wide eyes. “…What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

G’raha was too distracted by the feeling of Aesa’s strong arm wrapped around his waist, too distracted by her scent now engulfing every party of him; it was all too overwhelming for him to think of such unimportant things as responding to her question.

“…G’raha?” Her tone became concerned and he finally snapped himself out of his ardor.

“I-…I’m fine, thank you!” Regretfully, he pulled himself from her grasp. “You’re right, let’s keep going to s-somewhere more stable!” 

She nodded, seemingly oblivious to the tempest raging inside his chest. “Right.” They walked in silence until they got to more solid ground, which G’raha appreciated as he tried to control his thoughts. “…I’m sure you must think it strange.” She mused and he looked at her in confusion.

“S…Strange? What is?”

“That someone like me, who’s not too interested in history to begin with, is studying a lost art of Nym.” She smiled lightly. “And one so focused on healing at that.”

“I…” He started then trailed off with a flushed expression. “I-…I was wondering but I didn’t—”

“I know, you didn’t want to offend me again.” She looked at Eos, her expression thoughtful. “But I’ll admit, I wouldn’t have been much interested in what happened to Nym if I hadn’t met the people who had been directly affected by it, if I hadn’t become friends with Surito Carito” She looked back to him. “As for the healing…” 

She looked down at her hand. “I’ve never been unsure of my strength during fights. When I was growing up, my parents were too involved in their own business, in their trades to pay much attention to what I was doing, so I was mostly left to my own devices. Which meant making sure I was the strongest one out of all the other children, even ones much older.” She looked back at him with a light smile. “And I was the strongest. As you could probably tell from before, I’m no stranger to getting in fights in bars and other seedy places. “She paused. “But…”

G’raha finally remembered to breathe. “…But?”

She shook her head. “Then…someone got hurt. Someone who shouldn’t have and it was all my fault.” Another pause. G’raha could tell that she was opening up about something that she hadn’t in a long time and he didn’t dare interrupt. “Anyway, I wanted to try and better myself, to fight against my baser instincts…against my temper.” She smiled. “So I decided to work at healing, to see how it would feel to be able to mend the pain of others and not just cause it. Although I can still cause quite a bit of pain too!” She let out a small laugh. “Plus I’ve always been pretty sensitive to my own aether, to the aether around me, so working at the arcane arts felt quite natural.”

She held out her hand, watching as Eos landed on it. “Besides, even though it does require some historical knowledge, when I fight…it’s more about the feeling, my instinct; Feeling my own aether flow into what I want to happen, how I want to heal the wounds of others, thinking of how I want to approach an enemy in that moment, as opposed to me thinking up any sort of elaborate strategy beforehand”

She shook her head, letting her hand fall to her side. “I apologize…I’m rambling about things that I doubt much interest you.”

“Please don’t apologize!” G’raha shouted, causing Aesa’s eyes to widen slightly. “I-…I would…” His began to fidget, his ears twitching slightly in embarrassment. “I would like to know more about you, if you would so allow me to, my friend.”

She stared at him, unsure, before breaking into a smile. “…Aye, I can allow that.” She reached down to give G’raha a gentle pat on the head, much to his irritation and delight. “And I promise I’ll strive to pay more attention during your historical lectures. As much as I can, anyway.” She added with a shrug. 

Thoroughly embarrassed now, G’raha swatted her hand away. “Really, I am much too old to be patted on the head like a child, despite your advantage in height!” He crossed his arms with a pout. “I’ll have you remember that I am an expert in my field, after all.”

“Sorry, sorry…” She replied with a laugh, not looking sorry at all. “Let’s keep going, shall we? If you’re quite finished pouting, Mr. Student of the Baldesion”

This caused G’raha to pout even more and, when he realized what he was doing, began to quickly move ahead. “You really are enjoying trying to vex me, aren’t you?”

“Hm, what would make you think that~?”

“By that smirk on your face!”

“Think of it as revenge for when we first met.”

“Ugh…You’re so…”

***

But he was to learn no more about her. Not after the Syrcus Tower, not after their sudden and tumultuous trip into the world of darkness.

“…Nothing we say will make you change your mind, will it?”

Cid’s question struck Aesa to her core. She had been wondering the exact same thing, wondering if it would be right to admit to the tinge of hesitation she felt as G’raha Tia stood above them, ready to close himself in the tower for who knew how many generations. 

She knew it would be selfish to voice them, so she smiled at her friend, putting on a brave face as she took in the resolution in his eyes, in how he held himself. In everything. Little did she know of the slight hesitation he felt as he thought of all the unrealized thoughts and feelings he wished he could have expressed, what he had wanted to make known to her. 

But, in the end, he knew it would be pointless. The most he could have hoped for would be a kind rejection. So he locked those feelings in his heart as the door closed, as he left her and his old life behind.

“…I’ll make sure that he wakes up to a better world.” She looked to her friends, her smile only showing the slightest bit of strain. “We can all promise that, can’t we?”

_So have sweet dreams until then, my friend. I hope you rest well, even if we never meet again._


	2. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much has changed since her foray into the Crystal Tower. Even much more has been lost.

“Might I accompany you to the capital?”

With visions of the demonic spirits of Yotusyu’s mind bearing down on that monstrous, pitiable woman’s body and of Asahi struck through by her shining blades still fresh in her mind, the Warrior of Light felt her heart stop. Her eyes turned to Alphinaud, watching in horror as he continued on. However, once she felt Alisaie’s fearful stare shift from Alphinaud back up to her, she quickly buried the expression with well-practiced precision even as she felt her mind split into fragments, all envisioning Alphinaud’s death at the hand of a thousand potential enemies.

_Go to the capital? Into enemy territory? Alone?!_

Aesa opened her mouth to protest, to tell Alphinaud that under no uncertain terms was she going to just stand by and watch as he went headlong into danger. His next sentence stopped her.

“I have seen the Warrior of Light risk her life on countless occasions. Next to her, I am scarce more than a distraction on the battlefield.”

His self-depreciating half-smile made Aesa pause, her fear slowly transitioning into sadness. He still thought that? Despite all her encouragement, her praise of how far he had come during their adventures together…He still thought so little of himself?

It was true that even when the two of them had saved Estinien, a feat that Aesa knew she wouldn’t have been able to accomplish without the help of friends, both living and dead, Alphinaud had still insisted how little he had actually helped and how it had actually been all **her** doing in the end. Even when Aesa had insisted that, no, without his faith that Estinien could be saved, she wouldn’t have found the hope and the stubbornness to insist that there was to be no more lost loved ones, Alphinaud had merely smiled sadly and thanked her for her words. He had obviously thought that she was simply being kind, despite all claim otherwise.

So when Alphinaud looked up at her, waiting with barely-hidden anticipation at what she would say, Aesa knew what she had to do. How could she provide discouragement to someone who had stayed by her side through years of trials and tribulations? What else could she say to the one she saw as a dear little brother?

“I believe in you, Alphinaud.” The cheeriness that she managed to force in her voice surprised even her and she reached down to gently ruffle the boy’s white hair. “If anyone can do this, it’s you.”

Alphinaud’s face broke into a grateful smile, helping Aesa to convince herself she was doing the right thing…probably. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of stories to tell us once you get back…some probably rivaling my own.” She added with a hint of teasing.

Alphinaud laughed softly. “I very much doubt that…but thank you, my friend.”

Aesa nodded, keeping that smile plastered on her face until Alphinaud moved to say his good-byes to Alisae and Hien before he boarded the airship. She took that opportunity to move next to Maxima, tapping his side to get his attention as she did. He looked down at her questioningly, though his eyes quickly widened in shock as the Highlander moved her face closer, her voice pitching down practically to a growl.

“Mark my words carefully, Garlean.” She began, her eyes and voice hardening in equal measure. “Alphinaud may see reason enough to trust you but to me…you’re still the man that less than a bell ago was taking orders from a monster willing to have his own parents murdered and viciously beat his own step-sister while she lay practically at the edge of death” 

Maxima let out a small yelp, luckily still too quiet to be heard by the others, as Aesa grabbed his collar to yank his head down until they were at eye level. She could see him growing pale under her gaze and thanked the Twelve that years of fighting eikons and armies alike had allowed her to plainly show the murderous intent in her eyes. 

“So even though I’m allowing him to go with you **despite** this fact…” She grit her teeth. “If he comes back with so much as a **hair** out of place or, Twelve forbid, is delayed from returning to us by even so much as a **fortnight**…” Aesa leaned forward towards the Garlean’s ear, her voice dipping to a whisper. “I will hunt you down and, rest assured, I **will** find you. And when I do, you will have wished I had left you to your fate at the hands of Yotsuyu.” 

With that, Aesa let him go, taking satisfaction in how his legs trembled and how he gripped for purchase at the wall afterwards.

Good. That was **some** assurance of Alphinaud’s safety, at least. As Aesa went to rejoin her friends, Hien made eye contact and she could tell by his expression that he had some inkling of what she had been doing.

“I hope you weren’t too harsh, my friend.” He whispered with a light smirk. “I would hate for Doma’s potential peace with the Populace party to have ended before it even began.”

“Don’t worry…I wasn’t. Not any more than necessary.” She looked on as Alphinaud boarded the ship, giving him a cheerful wave and watching as Maxima managed to finally compose himself and board after him. 

“Aye…I understand your concern.” Hien replied softly, even as he waved Alphinaud off as well. “But not to worry…with both Doman and the Warrior of Light’s protection, I’m sure that we can all look forward to Alphinaud’s safe return.”

Aesa turned to look at Hien, unable to resist smiling in response. Even now, it still surprised her how truly adept he was at providing light and hope in others, his sincerity shining through even the strangest of plans and military strategies. “I’m sure you’re right. But thank you, Hien.”

“Of course!” Hien rested a hand on Aesa’s shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze “Now let’s go take a look at the results of all our labors and see my people united with their friends and families.”

***  
Aesa was grateful, at least, that Alisaie had remained. It gave her something to focus on; the frequent trips back to the Rising Stones to check on her, even if she knew before she got there that there would be no news on her brother’s condition. She still worked to provide her with encouragement and distraction. Just as Alphinaud had become like a brother, so too had Alisaie become like a sister to her— and she endeavored to raise her spirits at every opportunity. She would insist that Alisaie come with her out on a hunt or bring her outside for some easy-going sparring: All things she hoped would distract Alisaie from her increasing torment and worry, even just for half a bell.   
Though it benefited Aesa as well; It allowed her time outside her own mind, where she would be caught in envisioning Alphinaud in a Garlean dungeon or, worse, in one of the torture chamber-like labs that they had held Krile before. 

_No…I can’t think like that. Alphinaud will be fine. Alphinaud will be fine…_ She closed her eyes. _He has to be. You can’t fall apart now, Aesa. Alphinaud will be **fine**_

“Aesa…” Alisaie looked at her questioningly from across the table, a cup of tea held just below her lips “Are you all right?”

“Huh? Oh…Yes. Sorry, just a slight headache.” She smiled, praying it didn’t show any strain. “Now where was I?”

Alisaie’s expression was hesitant for a moment, obviously not completely taking the Warrior’s excuse at face value, but seemed willing to move on. “You were at the part where you, Alphinaud and Ser Aymeric had journeyed back to try to appeal to Hraesvalger one last time.”

“That’s right.” Aesa nodded to herself and continued the tale of their efforts: Of Aymeric and Alphinaud’s words, of her final plea for the dragon’s help in saving their companion. “…And then we each had to face our own trials.” She grinned as Alisaie listened on, amazed. “Alphinaud as well. He fought and won against Vidofnir all on his own…a task that isn’t easy for even the most esteemed Ishgardian dragoons.”

“Really now…” Alisaie leaned back with a playful smirk. “Alphinaud hadn’t told me about that part. You think he would have wanted to brag at least a little to me about that.”

Aesa nodded then looked down thoughtfully. “…And he’s gotten even stronger since then.” She looked back up at Alisaie with a soft smile. “I know it’s impossible **not** to worry, Alisaie, but…Alphinaud is strong. Stronger than even he knows, I think. So he’ll be all right.”

Alisae looked away, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know you’re right.” She tried her best to give Aesa a brave smile. “I know…But thank you, Aesa. For trying to raise my spirits as well. I’m sure you have other pressing business to attend to besides sitting at tea with me…”

She shook her head. “Don’t even start with that, Alisae. I can always make time…despite what other people may think.” She smiled, even as darker thoughts whirled through her mind.

_Alphinaud’s strong, it’s true…_ A broken shield. Shiva’s last stand. The word of the mother. An eikon born of hatred and blood, briefly locked away in the sky. _He’s strong…But so were they._ Unseen by Alisae, the hands resting on her knees gripped them so tightly it became slightly painful. _Please…Oschon, Halone…whoever’s listening. It’s been years since I’ve appealed to you for a single thing but please…_

_I can’t lose anyone else_

Aesa was torn out of her thoughts when, suddenly, Riol suddenly stood up in alarm, shouting in response to an unheard conversation with Thancred. 

***

The Burn. That was to be their next destination…where Alphinaud had been last heard from. 

“There’s no time to waste, we must make for the Burn at once!” Alisaie exclaimed before looking to Aesa for her assurance.

She nodded. “Of course. I’ll meet you in Doma, Alisae…then we can go find Alphinaud together.”

“Right!” She nodded firmly and practically sprinted off. Aesa watched her, the smile that had been on her face immediately fading once she was out of sight. Her true emotions must have started leaking through onto her face, as Thancred narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight. He waited a few heavy seconds before speaking.

“Well…I would offer you a drink, but I’m afraid that although this water is all I have…And although it is **quite** satisfying after running across countless yalms of desert, it would do little to help clear that dark cloud from your face.” Despite his attempts to keep his tone light, Aesa could see concern brewing. “It’s more than obvious to me, at least, that you’re putting on quite the brave face for our dear Alisaie…though she doesn’t seem to be any the wiser.” He gestured at the chair next to her. “So before you rejoin her, why don’t you take a quick moment to collect yourself?”

Aesa slowly sat back into the chair, remaining completely silent. Thancred, thankfully, simply watched and waited until she was ready to speak. 

“…It’s my fault.” She mumbled. She sounded as tired as she felt and wasn’t surprised when Thancred had to lean closer to hear her better. “It’s my fault, Thancred…” She covered half her face with her hand. “I shouldn’t have let him go. I should have **stopped** him, gods damn it all! I know more than anyone else what kind of cruelty the Empire is capable of and yet…” Her voice broke and she had to take a few breaths to steady herself. She couldn’t fall apart. She couldn’t fall apart. 

“…I still sent him into that pit of vipers with a **smile**!” She cursed. “By the Gods…” She covered her eyes, her voice trembling despite herself. “If anything’s happened to him, I could…I could save this star three times over and it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough to make up for this.”

Aesa finally fell silent, chest heaving from releasing weeks of pent up emotion all at once. Thancred watched her thoughtfully, apparently waiting for her to calm down somewhat before speaking. “My dear Aesa.” He began, fixing her with an exasperated, but still sympathetic smile. “You know as well as I do how stubborn our resident twins are. Even if you **had** protested, I doubt it would have done little to sway Alphinaud from his course. If anything, it would have led to probably the first ever **true** argument between the two of you. In which case, you would be here even more upset that you had separated on bad terms.”

Aesa looked away, clenching her fists. “I-…” She sighed and shot an aggravated glance at her friend. “…You really are quite annoying when you know you’re right.”

Thancred laughed lightly and moved to sit in the chair next to her. “Maybe so, but our dear Warrior of Light can only be right **so** many times before it gets to be ridiculous.” He patted her knee teasingly, causing her to roll her eyes with a light smile. “…But more seriously.” The concern that had been flowing underneath his words and expressions finally broke through. “I know you’re working to stay strong for Alisaie, and probably the rest of us too, but…even you must have your limits. Remember that you’re not alone in this.” He reached over to put a hand behind her head and rested his forehead against hers. “…All right?”

Aesa blinked in surprise then slowly relaxed into a smile: A genuine one this time. “…All right.”

“Good.” His expression became teasing again. “Although I’m not sure what a ‘limit’ would be for you at this point. I would say probably…maybe three more liberated nations, a dozen or so primals defeated and maybe an entire boatload of orphans to rescue?”

She let out a small laugh and shoved Thancred away, who grinned in response. “Maybe so. Unlike you, my age hasn’t begun to show yet.”

“Is that so?! Well, I **still** think the goatee makes me look rather dashing…”

“Mmm…Is that why you looked so terribly wounded when Hilda called you old?”

“Hey now…”

***

As Aesa had feared, when they reached the Burn Alphinaud had been nowhere to be found. Though she could be thankful for the fact that he wasn’t confirmed dead and the fact that she got to work out a chunk of her frustrations in combat on an all-too-willing Sadu and Magnai, much to Y’shtola’s chagrin. But just as she had begun to ease the tension slightly, Thancred was gone, collapsed in an unending sleep after the splitting headache and terrifying voice. Then Y’shtola and Urianger. Then Alphinaud was gone and it was just her and Alisae.

And then she was gone too.

But she had to keep fighting. Unless she wanted to lose everything she had, unless she wanted to lose any more that she loved, she couldn’t stop. 

So she continued on, even as it left her exhausted, plagued by the fear that **that voice** would tear her from an important battle or someone she was trying to save. And that almost did happen, though she was luckily able to escape its’ clutches in order to rush back again to face Zenos on the battlefield once more…Or the Ascian that was wearing his corpse, at least. 

***

She hadn’t been surprised to hear from Aymeric that Estinien left before the two could share a word, despite the fact that they hadn’t seen each other in over a year. Her good friend was, as ever, a pain in the ass. 

_That’s just like him._ She smiled to herself. _I’ll just have to admonish him for that next time I see him. After I thank him for saving my life, of course._

But now she had a face to go with the voice that had plagued her weeks and a destination where she could finally **finally** maybe find a way to bring her Scions back home. 

_Well, as much of a face that could be seen underneath that cowl._ She thought bitterly. _Of course there has to be another level of mystery to this whole sordid business. **Of course**_  
Aesa was so caught up in her own thoughts that she nearly ran into Maxima as she went through the door. “Ah—” She looked up at him. “Excuse me, I was a bit distracted.” She furrowed her brow as Maxima practically leapt backwards to get out of her way.

“N-…No the fault was…all mine! Excuse me…” He bowed slightly, his face suddenly growing pale. 

Aesa looked at him in confusion before she finally realized.

Ah. That’s right. She had made quite the show of threatening him when they last spoke, hadn’t she?

She grimaced as a pang of guilt shot through her. “…Maxima, you know I don’t blame you for what happened with Alphinaud, don’t you?” She frowned lightly. “I know that, if you had had your way, you two would have made it safely back to the capital. And you won’t be here…a refugee from your own nation.”

“I—” The tension slumped from the Garlean’s shoulders. “….I thank you for that, Warrior of Light. Though the responsibility—”

She shook her head. “Please, don’t. You’re not at fault. Besides…” She glanced away briefly. “I’m sure you have enough to deal with…with the truth considering your nation’s founding, and all that.”

“Ah…” He smiled sadly. “Yes, that was quite…a shock, to say the least. But I thank you for your kind words, Aesa.”

She looked back, offering the most encouraging smile she could muster. “You’re very welcome.”

Maxima seemed at loss for what to say at first. “You’re…off to the Crystal Tower, aren’t you? I won’t keep you…” He bowed. “The phrase ‘May the Twelve keep you’ still sounds strange on my tongue but know that you’ll be in my thoughts; in **all** of our thoughts. And I know that you’ll manage to bring Alphinaud and the others safely back.”

_I hope so._

“…Thank you Maxima.” She glanced over her shoulder as she went through the door. “May the Twelve keep you and the rest of your Populace companions safe in these troubled times.”

_May they keep us **all** safe_ She thought, as her footsteps took her through the familiar winding path away from Mor Dohna and to the tower. It was still so familiar, despite not visiting for all of these years. She felt caught up in a whirl of nostalgic sights and sounds as she helped search for whatever this mysterious “present” was that had been left for her in the tower’s base, smiling to herself as she could practically hear the sound of G’raha Tia’s voice echoing off the crystal walls.

_I hope you’re having sweet dreams, my friend._ She thoughtfully ran her hand the etching in the walls. _Though you have to know that I still think NOAH was a ridiculous name, even after all these years…_

Before she could reflect further, the mysterious object was found, and in a whirl of pain and strangle purple light, she was gone as well; Tataru’s voice fading away even Aesa tried to focus on her final encouraging words. 

_Please be safe everyone. I’m coming._

***

…“Do you have any **idea** how much trouble you’ve caused?!” Aesa could barely contain the resentment in her voice, feeling her anger swell as she finally beheld the man who was behind all her fears and doubts for the past month.

And although he seemed sincere in his response, in his short apology, he was not nearly penitent enough for the Warrior’s tastes. But still, she would have to at least hear his explanation so that she could determine how best to find the missing Scions. Swallowing the bile of her anger, she followed him to the Crystal Tower: A strange sight to see in the desolate light of the First. 

Here her anger swirled in with confusion and amazement at the Crystarium and its’ strange beauty. Learning about the history of the calamtity, the flood of light, was enough to distract her and quell her hostility temporarily. That is, until she was alone and face to face with the mysterious man, the Crystal Exarch. It was then that the memories of each of the scions falling before her flashed in front of her eyes, of Alisaie desperately reaching out for her hand towards her…And it was **him** that had caused it all.

She grit her teeth, feeling the anger swell against the dam of her better judgement and control, threatening to overwhelm it, as she listened to the man’s explanation.

Hers and the other Scion’s deaths, the weaving and stretching of time differences between the Source and the First…Aesa felt her head spin at the influx of information. 

“Given the…circumstances of our meeting, you would be forgiven for doubting my version of events.” He sounded so…contrite. And yet she could feel her anger flare again, unabated.

“…You can thank me for answering your **summons** all that you want.” She took a step forward, feeling even further irritation that, despite being more than a head taller than the Exarch, he didn’t seem much intimidated by her gesture. “But understand this: My intention in coming here was out of no obligation to you, nor this world. I came here merely to see the Scions return home.” She folded her arms, tapping her finger in irritation. “However, seeing as that’s out of the question and since saving this world seems pertinent to preventing even more death and destruction…I’ll do what you ask. For now. But I **will** see that you keep your promise of returning them home.” The Exarch opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted. 

“But don’t think that I do truly trust you, even for a moment. How do I know that you really summoned them by accident?” Her gaze hardened and the Exarch shrunk back ever so slightly, a deep frown on his lips. “Since it seems that I’m able to return back to the Source at any time, how do I know that you didn’t summon the rest of them as leverage for my returning here?!”

At this, the Exarch was finally able to get a word in, everything in his body language exhibiting something akin to panic. “I— Please, I understand that the circumstances were less than ideal but I would never—”

“Less than ideal!?” With that the floodgates were open as weeks of fear and anger suddenly came pouring out. “I’ll tell you what was less than ideal…” She snarled. “Any one of them could have been killed during your Gods-damned fumbling summons! Alphinaud was in the middle of Garlean territory when he was struck down and it was only by some miracle of the Twelve that Urianger and Y’shtola were safe in the Rising Stones when this all happened and not performing some death-defying manipulation of aether!” She didn’t care that she was now shouting so loudly that her voice was bouncing all over the Ocular or that, at this rate, one of the gate guards from outside was going to come rushing in to see what all the trouble was. She could see that the Exarch was cowed by her words and she was **glad**. “And Alisae…Alisae was in the middle of the battlefield! What if you had called her with the same wonderful timing that you had called me, when she was about to be set upon by an enemy?! And speaking of that…” 

She clenched her fists at her side, paying little mind to the sharp points of her nails practically drawing blood at her skin. “You wanted the Warrior of Light here? Fine. I’m here. But if you had managed to call me in that last attempt…before I was able to join that battle…” The memory of that battle against Zenos flashed before her mind and she felt her voice catch in her throat. “Yugiri, Hien, Lyse…All of them would have been—!!” She broke off, panting for air, and refusing to let the tears that had built up in her eyes fall. 

After a moment she looked back towards the Exarch, eyes like ice. “…Their blood would have been on **your** hands.” She mumbled darkly. 

A heavy silence hung in the air; the only difference in the Exarch’s posture that he seemed to be holding his staff even tighter than before. “…You’re justified in your anger.” He glanced down, his voice even softer “And, of course, your reasons for mistrust are even more so considering…” He paused. “Once you have been able to rest, I will see you expediently reunited with Alphinaud and Alisaie…the others of course, will come shortly after that.” He looked back up at her. “This I promise you.”

Having finally expended the last her temper, Aesa simply gave him a curt nod and quickly exited the Ocular, practically slamming the door behind her as she headed towards the Pendants.

After he was assured that she was gone the Exarch, the man who had been known to her as G’raha Tia, collapsed onto his staff for support, his entire body trembling. 

His Warrior, the one he had waited so long for, was finally here. Just that relief alone was enough to make him feel dizzy but then she had asked about “G’raha Tia” and it had taken all his courage to keep himself steady and not appear as shocked and overwhelmed as he felt. He hadn’t expected her to remember his name, let alone ask about him when they viewed the tower. But then, to be looked at with such anger and mistrust…

Not that he blamed her in the slightest. No, it had all been his doing, after all. He had been the one who had failed to properly summon her not once, or twice but **five** times. He covered his eyes with his crystal hand, cursing himself and the agony he had caused her. If she was simply upset about being pulled from the Source so unexpectedly he felt he could have handled that better than what had ended up happening. He had caused his Warrior and her friends so much distress and pain in his attempts that, no matter how he apologized, nothing he could do could make up for it.

But he was resolved in his course. Even if she hated him, he would see the rest of the remaining shards and the source saved. And, more importantly, he would see her saved, no matter what.

***

It was one thing to be told that her friends were safe but a completely other thing to see them for herself. She felt such unbridled joy at seeing Alphinaud and Alisae in front of her that she could practically feel the shadows lifting from her heart and mind. 

“Me? I was more worried about **you**!” The Warrior cried out, rushing towards Alphinaud and collapsing to her knees as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Alphinaud, whose voice had been trembling with restrained tears, finally broke down as well, crying into her shoulder as he threw his arms around her neck. 

“You stupid, stupid, courageous, wonderful boy…!” Aesa cried, holding him even tighter (if possible). “I had the scolding of a lifetime prepared for you but I would say Alisae’s already beaten me to it…” She laughed through her tears, too relieved to even respond as Alphinaud mumbled sniffling apologies into her shoulder. 

Her reunion with Alisae started as Aesa had expected: with her putting on the bravest face possible, acting unbothered and resilient. But she knew better by this point.

“What—Aesa!?” Alisae cried out in protest as she was pulled into a hug.

“That’s enough of that. I won’t hear a word of compliant, Alisae…You’re going to let me hug you, gods damn it...” Her voice trembled and she could feel Alisae instantly relax at the sound. “You can act as tough as you like after, but—” Tears began to roll down her cheeks. “By the Gods I’m too happy and relieved to see you to care.”

At that, Alisae finally broke down, wrapping her arms around the Warrior’s waist and hugging tightly. It was only the trembling in her grip and her uneven breaths that Aesa could tell that she was crying as well. 

She smiled, lifting one hand to gently pet her hair. It had been a long time since she had felt such uninhibited joy and relief and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

Unfortunately, the happiness was short lived in both instances. From the decadent cruelty of Eulmore to the tragic courage and despair of The Inn at Journey’s Head, she slowly began to understand the true desperation of this world, of The First. 

Of Ardbert’s home. 

The people that were left here didn’t deserve this fate. They didn’t deserve to be tormented and put through such pain, such unbelievable horror and anguish; and it was at Holminster Switch that Aesa finally realized that, even if she and the Source’s fates weren’t dependent on the First, she wouldn’t have been able to turn her back on its’ people. 

“How long have I waited for this moment…For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you.”

Aesa could feel herself softening at the tremble in the Exarch’s voice, the quiet desperation that came through despite his face being hidden. 

She tried to convince herself to stop, to remind herself of how many times she had been taken in by sweet words and seemingly true convictions; of how many times she had been betrayed. But even Ilberd hadn’t seemed so sincere and Asahi had been more interested in putting on a show of sincerity than proving it…So what about this man? This Exarch who had summoned her against her will and yet…seemed so deeply regretful.

She frowned thoughtfully, looking into Alisae and Alphinaud’s determined eyes before turning her attention back to the Exarch.

“…It seems I have no choice but to fight.” She muttered. And it was true, she didn’t have a choice; Not while her friends were here, not while the Source was so dependent on the First. Not while the Lightwardens were causing such terror on the remaining scraps of this world and not when Ardbert, Minifilia and the Warriors of Darkness had put themselves through so much to try and save it. 

She would fight and try, as she always did, to be the hero deserving of Haurchefant and Ysayle’s sacrifice. 

For those she had lost. For those she could yet save.


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the night sky had begun to spread across Norvrandt, so too did a subtle change begin to come across the Warrior of Light as she beheld the Exarch.

After a century of waiting and planning, the Crystal Exarch thought he had prepared himself for any eventuality. He knew that he couldn’t expect the Warrior to treat him as she once had, as a friend and companion as they had been all too many years ago. He knew he shouldn’t— No, that he couldn’t expect her to truly trust him, not when he kept his true purpose, his true name and face hidden from her. He knew the most he could hope for would be for him to convince her to trust him enough to follow through with his plan so that she could be saved. Even if she thought him a villain in the end, as long as she was safe, as long as she was spared the fate of the Eighth Umbral Calamity, then he would be more than happy. 

That’s what he had thought, anyway.

But whenever she would stare at him with those eyes full of reserve and mistrust, he felt a pang in his chest and wanted nothing more than to pull off his cowl and lay everything bare: his hopes, his truth and his feelings. Uniting with the twins had quelled the most of her anger, this was true, but it was obvious that she still didn’t fully trust him. He could practically feel her keeping him at arm’s length, feel her eyes watching for any signs of betrayal. 

_Oh if only I could tell you, my dear friend, how much your being here means to me. How much seeing you here and **alive** after thinking of you for so many lifetimes truly means…_

His regrets were being made worse by his other feelings, the ones that he had tried to close off completely as he had shut himself in the tower and bid her farewell. Like the sineater’s light, his love and his adoration were welling up within him each time he beheld her both in front of him and in his mirror. Each and every time did they increase and threaten to overwhelm him; threaten to ruin the plans he had worked so hard to perfect. _Foolish old man, what are you expecting from her? Do you truly believe it even possible for these feelings to be returned? They had no chance then and even less chance than that now…_ He chided himself. 

But even if they were foolish, he still wanted nothing more than his Warrior to be as comfortable and rested as possible while she was in The First. Even moreso than his desire for his feelings to be returned was his desire to see her happy, and thus did he strive for her to be treated to every comfort possible while in the Crystarium, including her accommodations in the Pendants.

With a wave of his crystalline hand in front of his mirror did he quickly confirm that she had come upon the refreshments he had prepared for her and, despite his desire to linger longer, to watch her for a little longer, he waved the image away. He didn’t want to intrude on her privacy any further, even if it was only for a moment more, no matter how much he desired it.

Thus was he surprised that, when he spoke with her next, there was a change that he could have barely hoped for. Instead of suspicion, he saw that she was regarding him thoughtfully, studying him as they discussed their plans to find and reunite with Y’shtola. 

_Her reunions with Thancred and Urianger must have much improved her mood_ He thought. After all, he had been able to observe her and Thancred greeting each other much like two long-separated siblings; with teasing and affection on both sides as they embraced, with his Warrior practically grinning ear to ear as Thancred teasingly fluffed her hair. With Urianger she was less boisterous but no less affectionate and she had embraced him tenderly (despite his slight embarrassment). 

He smiled despite himself, thinking of the joy that her reunion with Y’shtola would bring her. If only he didn’t have this cursed parlay with Vauthry, that he could only go with her or at least watch from the mirror so that he could see her eyes light up as they saw each other again. 

Oh how wonderful it would be, to see such happiness on his Warrior’s face…

“Exarch?” Her voice interrupted his daydreaming and he felt a wave of embarrassment crash into him. 

“I— Yes, Aesa? Is aught amiss?” He managed to force the calm into his voice. “Or do you need to see to more preparations before going to the Greatwood?”

She tilted her head thoughtfully at him and, for a horrifying moment, G’raha was almost sure she could see underneath his cowl. He resisted pulling it further down his face on reflex. 

“No, I was just wondering…” She paused and shifted uncomfortably before looking back at him. “I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.” She asked so earnestly and G’raha could swear he felt his heart leap into his throat. “I understand if you need to leave immediately but—”

“N-No it’s no trouble at all!” His voice broke slightly and he coughed to get himself under control. “Please, tell me what is on your mind.”

_Oh gods please let me remain calm._ He thought desperately. _With each conversation we have I can feel my resolve slipping_

“Well…” She started, pausing to get her thoughts in order, and G’raha found himself wishing that he could know her innermost thoughts, if only to know how to soothe the storm that formed behind her eyes. “First of all, I wanted to thank you.” She tilted her head slightly at his shocked expression. “For the food and everything that was in my room when I got back.” She smiled lightly. “The sandwiches were especially good”

“I…Of course. It was the least I could do, after dragging you here to the First.” He forced himself past any stuttering. “I know whatever aspects of hospitality I could offer could do little to truly relieve your burdens but that does not mean I cannot try.” He added with a small smile.

Aesa’s eyes widened slightly in response before her expression turned thoughtful again. “I wouldn’t put down your efforts so easily, Exarch. You…no, everyone here at the Crystarium has been especially kind, truly. I’ve never had so many people in one place worry so much about whether or not I’m truly resting when I go back to my chambers” She smiled again but, to the G’raha’s dismay, it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

He hadn’t expected her to be the same as she was all those years ago but to see her look so tired, so much more suspicious than before…it crushed him each time. Whereas before she had laughed so easily and smiled teasingly at his expense, now she seemed more guarded and wary. Some of the stories he had read of her gave him reason to understand why but he had a feeling that there was much, much more to her tale. If only he could know what tragedies had befallen her, if only he could help soothe those wounds that seemed on the verge of closing only to be reopened over and over again. 

If only…But he was forgetting himself. What could he, a man over a century through life and destined to fade into obscurity possibly offer her as comfort?

“That’s why…” Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he quickly shook himself out of his melancholy to focus back on the woman in front of him. “That’s why I wanted to apologize.”

G’raha felt himself nearly drop his staff in shock. “A…Apologize? You’ll…have to excuse me but…whatever for?!” He asked incredulously. What in in all the seven hells could she, the person who inspired him and countless others, ever feel a need to apologize for?

Aesa frowned lightly. “It’s…not obvious?” She sighed when the Exarch continued to stare at her in disbelief. “For the way I treated you when I first got here. For the way I spoke to you in the Ocular—Nay, not so much ‘spoke’ to you but more so ‘yelled’ with all the fury of a tempest.” Her frowned deepened and G’raha felt his heart ache. **She** was apologizing to **him**? When he was the one lacing each moment with her with deceit and half-truths? “The actions that I had attributed to malice and dishonesty I now see were truly accidental in nature and born out of desperation.” Her expression darkened slightly. “A desperation that I think I’m beginning to truly understand, after everything.” 

She glanced up at the ceiling of the Ocular. “A world flooded in light and on the verge of ruin, full of death and despair and pain…yet where hope still remains” She looked back at G’raha, a sad determination on her face. “I thought on it more last night and, to be perfectly honest, were I in your position I cannot say I wouldn’t do the same thing, consequences be damned, if it meant saving my world and the people I hold dear.”

Of course by ‘thinking on it’ she meant that she had had a long conversation with Ardbert, of how the meal spread before her stirred nostalgic thoughts of warm hearths and hot chocolate in the cold. Her trust in Ardbert had only grown with time so, when he said that he thought the Exarch someone that was trustworthy, she had to take it into consideration. 

She shook her head. “So…all that is to say that I’m sorry that I treated you so unkindly when I first arrived. My temper can be quite…” She paused. “…Can be quite something, at times, despite my best efforts to control it. I—”

“Please, I—” the Exarch interrupted her, no longer able to stand her saying even one more negative thing about herself. “I’ve already told you, you were more than justified in your distrust of me. Besides, it’s like you had said, my fumbling hand could have caused the injury or even death of any one of your friends. Even though it had not been my intention, it was still I that caused such distress and pain amongst you all…” His grip on the staff tightened. “Besides, I know that your righteous anger came from a place of love and anxiety for your friends. So please, enough of these apologies.”

If anything he should be the one to be apologizing to her, a thousand times over. 

Aesa stared at him in shock for a few moments then crossed her arms with a thoughtful frown. “I suppose that is true. I just—” 

She trailed off again and, much to G’raha’s distress, did he see her mind wander somewhere beyond the here and now. What was she thinking about? What terrible trials and losses were flashing before her eyes right now? If only he could know, so that he could at least share some of those excruciating burdens with her.

If only he could hold her and tell her it was all right.

“…I’ve lost…a lot through my journeys.” Her mind finally came back to the present but the shadow behind her eyes remained. “And the thought of losing just one more person I love was almost unbearable” Before the Exarch could offer any words of consolation, she fixed him with a thoughtful stare. “Though I suppose…” A soft smile appeared on her lips and G’raha felt his heart begin to pound. “As the leader of the Crystarium, I’m sure you’ve beheld your share of loss as well.” She tilted her head slightly. “Right?”

G’raha could but barley force the calm in his voice as his Warrior, as his love, affixed him with such a gentle expression. “I…It is true, as you imagine it. Though I would hesitate to even begin to compare my journeys with yours.” He looked up at her. “I can only continue as best as I can to lead my people and the rest of Norvrandt into a more hopeful future.” He smiled. “A future that you’ve already begun to give them, which I am eternally grateful for.” He said with a small bow. 

This caused Aesa’s smile to brighten, much to his joy. “Well…you’re very welcome.” She put a hand on her hip. “I won’t keep you from your journey any longer, Thancred is already over there fixing me with quite the impatient stare.” She glanced over at Alphinaud then back at the Exarch. “Just…be careful.”

“Of course, you can be assured that Alphinaud will return unharmed from our trip across the waves.” He said with an encouraging smile, though it faded slightly when he saw Aesa frown. 

“I’m sure he will, but I meant you as well.” She replied matter-of-factly. G’raha couldn’t hide his shock at her response, which caused Aesa to frown more thoughtfully. “I’m sure you’re more than capable of handling yourself, it’s just the idea of you going into that accursed city to talk to that—” She broke off, shaking her head in frustration. “I would even hesitate to call him a **man**. All I will say is that it was a good thing that Alphinaud was with me while we were in Khlousia to prevent me from bashing his fat face in. But, really, that place, that entire **city** just filled me with such a sense of disgust that I felt the need to take a long swim in lake to rid myself of its’ horrid atmosphere.” 

_She’s worried about me?_ G’raha felt himself only partially listening to her continued tirade, too caught up was he in that singular thought. _Oh my Warrior, I beg you, please don’t make this more difficult for yourself in the end. My only wish is for you not to mourn me after this is all over, to have one more death on your conscience._

“I…don’t particularly like the merchant trade, moreso the idea of the rich lauding over the poor. Ul’dah was always bad enough with how it treated its’ refugees and lower classes but Khlousia really was something else entirely.” She let out a small sigh, then affixed G’raha with a smile. “Anyway, all that is to say, keep your wits about you.” She reached down to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze and G’raha could have sworn the touch sent a fire even through the crystal skin. “I’ll see you when we all return.” She said with a nod then turned to join Thancred and the others.

The Exarch waited until she was out of sight before he hesitantly put his hand over the place where the Warrior had touched him. Clenching the fabric underneath his hand, he felt a sense of affection and happiness that quickly transformed into fear boiling underneath the surface. It was going to be much more difficult than he had thought, than he ever could have predicted, to keep shoving these feelings aside. 

Not when she had begun to look at him like that.


	4. Cadenza

Like many of his nights for the past century, the Exarch awoke with a start. Despite the late hour his mind was racing, in deep contrast to his aching joints after only getting only a few winks of sleep. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and took a quick survey of his surroundings in the Ocular before shifting out of his small bed and forcing himself up. Despite his exhaustion, he knew by this point that there was no way he was going to fall back asleep and, if he was to be awake, he needed to at least get something done. 

Deep in the back of his mind, G’raha knew that it wasn’t simply the long list of things to attend to around the Crystarium or his plans regarding the salvation of worlds that kept him awake; Ever since he opened his eyes to a world in ruin after two centuries of sleep, there was a part of him that wondered if he could have done something to save it, to save the Warrior of Light, if only he had woken up earlier or hadn’t gone to sleep at all. Even if he knew that there was no possible way for him to sleep that long again, there was still a nagging thought that if he went to s m leep he could miss something just as momentously important. 

The image of waking up to the Crystarium and the rest of Norvrandt in flames had awoken him on more than one occasion.

Squatting down next to one of his many piles of books, G’raha picked one most relevant to his next task and began to scan it. After getting only a few pages in, however, both his exhausted eyes and old joints began to betray him. He put the book down and stretched his back with a groan. He could practically hear Lyna chiding him for his posture, and the fact that he was trying to do work so late (or early in the morning). 

“Well, I suppose some fresh air might do me some good.” He conceded, also remembering how often Lyna encouraged him to get some ‘well-needed exercise’ on a daily walk. After he had fully dressed in his robes and pulled the cowl over his head, reflexively grimacing as his ears were shoved down underneath the heavy fabric, he grabbed his staff and headed outside the tower. 

The Crystarium was mostly empty except for a few night owls enjoying the night sky or members of the guard on patrol, each of whom greeted him with a smile and a nod or a reference to letting Lyna know that he had ‘finally emerged’ and was taking her advice about getting out of the tower. The Exarch greeted them in turn but couldn’t help but notice which faces were missing, ones that he knew had either perished at Radisca’s Round or the Ostall Imperative. Each one sent an ache through his heart, one that he covered up with each smile he offered in greeting.

Regret was truly a heavy companion to carry, despite his resolve. But when he finally moved into a more open area of the Crystarium, where he could view Norvrandt’s landscape under the gentle blanket of night, he felt a sense of peace, however small. 

This world would be able to be saved…**She** would be able to be saved…

The Exarch’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of harp strings, soft and gentle, carrying across the Crystarium.

_Strange…I wonder who could be playing at this hour._

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he followed the sound for a few moments before coming across its’ source: The Warrior, **his** Warrior, sitting in one of the grassy spots of the Crystarium, idly plucking on her harp. She was gazing up at the sky, having not yet noticed his presence. 

He had seen her fight as both a Scholar and a Dark Knight when slaying Lightwardens, so he knew he shouldn’t be surprised that she had picked up other skills through her travels. But, despite his better judgement, he couldn’t help but wonder if he…No, if the G’raha Tia from the Source had possibly influenced a more musical path as well…

_What are you thinking, of course you didn’t!_ He shook his head frantically, as if to throw those thoughts from his head. _Besides, I’m sure she has much on her mind after her last battle, so she must be here to clear her thoughts as well._ He thought as his body, as if powered by an outside force, began to move towards her. _You’ll only be bothering her. She already sees too much of you during her day, and you already ask so, so much of her…_ He thought as he continued on. _You should leave her be._

“…Exarch?” His footsteps had finally caught her attention and she looked up at him with an expression of surprise as he drew near. “What are you doing up at this hour?” 

He stopped, frowning in self-consciousness. “I…” He paused. He knew if he told her that he couldn’t sleep, she would only worry. “…was merely enjoying the night sky in a rare moment of quiet between battles.” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie, anyway. “I would ask the same of you, as well.” He began to panic slightly. “Is…Is there something wrong with your accommodations? Should I—” 

She shook her head with an amused smile. “No, no everything is fine as usual. I just…couldn’t sleep, I suppose.” She said with a glance outward and fell into silence. The Exarch frowned and looked down, realizing that the thoughts that were keeping him awake were likely what brought her out in the middle of the night as well. Before he could break the silence, she began idly plucking at the harp strings. “I thought I might as well enjoy the scenery instead of just staying in my room” She continued. “And I know that Guydelot will be quite cross with me if I were to return from an adventure like this without thinking of a song or two to describe it.” She smiled wryly. “So I decided I may as well start working on that as well.”

“Ah, I apologize for interrupting you then…” He began to take a step back but then was stopped as Aesa patted the spot on the grass next to her.

“You didn’t. I really haven’t gotten very far and you being here wouldn’t impede my progress. So please, feel free.” She gave him a curious glance as he continue standing (much to his own irritation at his stupidity) “…Unless you don’t want to?”

Glancing away as he felt his face heat up, G’raha put on his most calm persona possible as he took a seat next to her. “Of course, I can think of n-no better company this evening.” 

Aesa smiled in reply and G’raha’s heart practically sang in response before he internally began to berate himself for his foolishness, for the way that his feelings stirred in a way that they hadn’t for over a century. But the fact that he was sitting underneath the blanket of stars with his Warrior as she gently played the harp, the aimless but beautiful music carrying across the quiet night, was something that he had barely dared to even dream of before. So he couldn’t help but feel happy as he selfishly enjoyed spending time with her like this.

After a short while, she let out a sigh and set her harp in her lap then leaned back on her hands. “Well, I suppose inspiration isn’t coming as easily as I had hoped.” G’raha glanced downward, noticing how close his crystal hand was to her gloved one: if he only moved his fingers over just slightly, he could brush his fingers against hers. If he moved even closer, he could even lace them together in a subtle embrace.

His fingers twitched reflexively before he clenched his hand into a fist, chiding himself: Her hand might as well have been malms away from his for all the good his wishing was going to do.

“You know…” Her words interrupted his gloomy thoughts. Turning his head back towards her, he saw that she had shifted her gaze upwards towards the crystal tower, her expression wistful. “Even though I’ve gotten used to seeing the Crystal Tower in this setting, I still can’t help feel nostalgic every time I look up at it.” 

_I feel the same every time I look at you._

“Ah, well that’s understandable…From what you told me, it sounded like you had quite the adventure exploring it back on the Source.” He smiled.

Aesa picked her harp back up again and began to play a slow run of scales. “Mm…It was really fun. Although…” She paused as she suddenly missed a note with a ‘twang’.

“…Although?” He tilted his head slightly, worried at the sudden darkening of her expression. She quickly shook her head with a light smile.

“Ah…it’s nothing, forgive me.” She looked back at him. “Well, since I seem unable to really untangle my thoughts into a song for the moment, I could always play something I already know.”

A thrill of excitement ran through the Exarch and, by Aesa’s amused expression, it must have been shown clearly in his body language. “I…I could think of nothing that would make me happier. Your playing is already so lovely, my friend.”

She let out a soft laugh. “Really, you’re already that impressed? I wasn’t doing much besides plucking on the strings. Though I have to admit, having such a willing audience is something I’m sure all musicians would dream of.” 

He shook his head, hoping that he wasn’t coming across as disingenuous. “I mean it! There’s a sense of emotion that comes through in your playing, one that comes from a natural sense of the music and not just practice.” 

“You seem to know a lot about it.” She said thoughtfully. “Do you happen to play as well?”

“A-Ah, I—…” The Exarch desperately tried to think of a lie. “…I did. Once. A long time ago…But it’s been too long, I’m sure I’ve lost any sense of ability I may have had back then.”

Aesa shook her head. “I doubt that. I’m sure with a little practice you could right back on it again. My friends back home who taught me how to play always said there was a sense of harmony that’s never truly lost, even after years.” Her lips quirked into a small smile. “And if you do get back into it, maybe we could play something together.”

The thought of singing with her filled him with such a longing and joy that he could barely form a word in response. “I…” He finally croaked out. “I thank you for your kind offer…though I’m sure that I would only weigh down your performance.”

“Well, we’d have to play together to actually see that.” She plucked a few notes on her harp to warm up. “Now let’s see, how did this start— Ah, that’s right.”

G’raha shifted so that his hands were in his lap as he turned to face her and give his full attention. However, his excitement quickly turned to shock as he was sure he could recognize the first few notes of the song. 

_No, it couldn’t be…_ He thought desperately. _Surely she’s not playing—_

But when she finally opened her mouth to sing, he couldn’t deny it.

_ “Feel the winds eternal…Sweeping cross the land…”_

Suddenly he felt transported back to a time before all of this, when a young G’raha Tia was sitting beneath the forested canopy of the Twelveswood as he leaned against a tree trunk, his harp in hand as he sang.

_“Over sea and desert, stirring waves and sand…”_

He thought of the younger Warrior of Light and Darkness, coming upon him and nearly causing him to jump in surprise as she had called to him. 

“G’raha Tia, I didn’t know you could sing!” She had said, crossing her arms with an amused smile. “Why don’t you ever sing with us after dinner? I’m sure your voice would carry over everyone else’s.”

She had moved to sit next to him, causing him to flush slightly as her knee had accidentally grazed his. “I…It’s really only to keep the songs that have been passed through my family around. I don’t really know any ones that are fit for carousing or celebrating any victories.” He had said with a shrug. “What brings you here, anyway?”

“I was running some errands when Cid sent me to look for you.” She had grinned. “It looks like my ability to find Marks in the middle of the wilderness served me well.” G’raha scoffed and made to retort before realizing that her expression had shifted into a more genuinely curious one. “But…songs passed down through your family? Do you mean—”

He nodded, glancing outwards. “Ones from the Third Astral Era, the time of the Allagan Empire.” He idly plucked the strings. “None but me are left that know, or care to learn the songs.”

She was silent in response and, figuring that she was becoming bored, moved to stand up. “But anyway, what was it that Cid wanted? I—”

“…You really think of little else but Allagan history, G’raha Tia.” He stopped himself to look back over at her as she fixed him with an attentive expression. “Why is that?”

His eyes widened in response, realizing that she had moved her face much closer than had been previously and he looked away with a blush. “I do think of **other things** thank you. But…” Without thinking he moved his hand underneath his right eye then threaded his fingers through his bangs, as if moving to cover it up. “…Only one child in every generation of my family is born with this, the Allagan Eye.” He shook his head. “And it— Well, I wasn’t exactly treated very…kindly by those in my tribe because of it.” He paused, smiling sadly. “Children can be very cruel to those they perceive as different, after all. So…I wanted to find out the origin of the eye, find out **why** it had existed and why it had been passed down through my family in the first place.”

“…You were shunned? Just because your eye was a different color?” She frowned. “That’s...completely idiotic.”

G’raha reeled back in shock, unable to think of a response. He had never heard someone say something so plainly before, especially when it had come to his childhood.

“Besides, it’s not as if they’re ugly colors.” She moved her face closer to get a better look at his eyes and G’raha was sure he was going to melt into the ground in embarrassment. After a moment of study she smiled and sat back against the tree trunk. “The red and green look nice together. Plus the red matches your hair.” She pointed at the top of her head for emphasis. “So I wouldn’t take whatever was said to you to heart.”

G’raha sputtered as he tried and failed to get ahold of himself. “I— I appreciate the sentiment but you should realize that such a thing is easier said than done. Besides, not everyone can carry themselves with your level of confidence.”

She stretched her arms behind her head. “Hm, I suppose you’re right. But everyone has something they’re embarrassed or ashamed of, even if it isn’t obvious.” She looked up thoughtfully then back at him. “Now…why don’t you finish that song, G’raha Tia?”

He blinked in surprise. “You…want to hear it?”

She nodded with a smile. “I do. Cid can wait a little longer, I think.”

Slowly, he began to smile back at her. “…All right then.”

_ “When the rain runs dry, let my song be lifted by the wind on high”_

Just as suddenly, G’raha Tia’s mind was transported back to the present, where the Warrior of Darkness had just finished the song, bathed in the light of the Crystal Tower.

The Exarch’s hands were clenched into fists in his lap as he felt tears well up in his eyes, ones that he was barely keeping from falling as he took in a shaky breath. The fact that she had remembered the song at all, much less had learned how to **play** it made the love and regret in his heart threaten to overwhelm him entirely.

“I suppose I really am feeling nostalgic.” She mused. “My friend that I had told you about earlier, the one who had locked himself in the tower, he was the one I heard it from first.” She looked back up at the sky and G’raha took her momentary distraction as a chance to quickly scrub at his face with the back of his hand. “I wonder what he would say upon hearing it…” She let out a self-depreciating laugh. “Hopefully he wouldn’t think that I butchered it too thoroughly.”

“N…No…” His voice trembled and Aesa looked back at him with a worried expression. 

“Exarch?” She questioned, leaning towards him with concern.

“No, I-I’m sure…” He took another breath to steady himself then managed to look at her with a smile, even as tears still threatened to fall. 

“I’m sure he would say that it was beautiful.”


	5. Fermata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before and after Mt. Gulg.

“Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind…My heart simply swells to imagine it.”

The Exarch’s words struck at the Warrior of Light’s heart. Emotions that she had rarely experienced had begun to swell within her during her time in the First, causing confusion and longing in equal measure. Despite her initial reservations towards him, despite the fact that he was presumed an “old man”, she had begun to regard him more affectionately in a way that she had not felt in years. Though, of course, it would be her luck that just as she had begun to understand her feelings, he would reveal the truth of his. 

_Ah, I see…_ She thought wistfully. _Of course he already has someone like that._

Not that it was unexpected. It seemed the way of things for her to realize this sort of thing when it was too late or when it was unobtainable. But, even with that disappointment, the excitement of the Talos nearly being complete and the prospect of taking down the final Lightwarden with her friends did well to rally her spirits. Besides, even if she had to block her feelings from moving any further from friendship, it didn’t stop her from looking forward to seeing the Exarch’s burdens relieved with her victory.

After all, she **would** be victorious. They all would be. How could they not, when everyone had finally come together towards the salvation of the world?

There was a stray thought that she just couldn’t get rid of, however. The Exarch’s words: ‘The future is where my destiny awaits’ kept playing over and over again in her mind. Those had been G’raha’s words when she had bid her friend farewell so then, did that mean…?

_No_ She shook her head. _No it couldn’t be. It just wouldn’t make sense…What reason would he have to be here? What reason would he have to hide his identity?_

Maybe she was misremembering what G’raha had said? It had been years, after all…

Despite the efforts to convince herself, she knew she wasn’t misremembering. But she also couldn’t think of a way to make the possibility of the Exarch’s true identity make sense to her, so she shoved those thoughts away to ponder on later. Once the First was saved she would think on it more, maybe even ask the Exarch directly.

Thus she continued with the Exarch back towards Amity with Mt. Gulg hanging ominously in the foreground. Aesa was barely looking at it, however, as her attention shifted back to the Exarch every few moments, watching for any weakness or stumble in his steps. 

“…Please, you don’t have to continue worrying so much.” He said with a tinge of embarrassment. “I’m quite well rested enough for the short walk back to Amity.”

“Mm, well…” Aesa stopped walking and folded her arms, watching the Exarch suspiciously as he paused as well. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t immediately believe you, considering that you thought the best course of action when you felt on the verge of collapsing was to wander off into the wilderness alone, where all sorts of wild beasts could have had their way with you.” She scolded gently. 

The Exarch fidgeted, a gesture that she found quite cute despite his age. “Yes, that may not have been the best idea…Despite my intentions, it seems I ended up worrying you and the others more than if I had just stayed put.”

“I would have to agree with that.” She shook her head. “I understand you don’t intend to show any weakness in front of anyone, but…Please.” She urged. “At least don’t be so resistant to any gestures of aid we could offer”

The Exarch frowned, bowing his head slightly. “…I understand. Once again, you’ll have to forgive me if—” He had started to move again but suddenly tripped on himself, the rocky terrain putting more of strain on his dwindling energy than he had prepared for. Before he found himself face first in the dirt, however, the Warrior moved to him just in time to catch him around the waist with one arm, placing the other hand on his back to help with his balance.

Reflexively the Exarch reached up to keep the cowl from slipping as he looked up at her face, only inches away from his. Unbeknownst to her, the familiarity of the scene, in addition to her added closeness, had him flushing from his ears to the tip of his tail underneath the shadow. 

“See? That’s exactly what I was worried about.” She chided him as she released her hold, though kept her hand on his back in case he showed signs of falling again. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“A-Ah…I—” He coughed, pulling his cowl even further down over his face. “I’m f-…fine…thank you.” He added with a smile, though Aesa noticed there was a sense of strain underneath it. “I apologize for making you worry about this old man on more than one occasion today.”

She shook her head, finally (and reluctantly) moving her hand off his back. “Please don’t apologize. I can’t help but worry, after all.” She smiled lightly. “It’s just in my nature, I suppose.” She looked back up at Mt. Gulg. “Although my worries are being overridden by excitement the closer we get.” She smiled at him. “It really was something, seeing everyone working together like that.”

“Well—” The Exarch started, finally seeming to regain control over his voice. “I would say that it’s most expected considering your deeds, my friend.” He looked up at her, unable to hide the admiration in his voice. “It comes as no surprise to me that you’re able to inspire acts of heroism and selflessness by your presence alone.”

She let out a small laugh and shook her head in disbelief. “I doubt it was **just** me, considering the work the other Scions have done to gain the trust of the people here; whether it was Y’shtola’s work with the Night’s Blessed or Alphinaud’s speech to the people of Eulmore…” She looked to him with a soft smile just as he moved to protest.

“But thank you all the same, Exarch.” She looked back up at Mt. Gulg with a thoughtful expression. “Also, I know that it likely wouldn’t compare to setting on the eternal winds with the person you were talking about…” She smiled down at him. “But I would be more than happy to go on another adventure with you once this is all over.” 

The Exarch stared at her, mouth hung open in shock. Once again, the word “cute” sprung to mind as she looked at him. “Really, you don’t have to placate me…” He glanced away, his tone softening. “I know you have many other things to attend to besides indulging an old man such as myself.”

She shook her head. “No, I’d like to. It was quite fun exploring Tomra and escorting Korutt with you, near death experience and all” She tilted her head slightly. “Though maybe going somewhere closer to the tower may be better so it wouldn’t be as much of a strain…Even if there aren’t sineaters to deal with anymore, there will still be quite a few things to attend to I’m sure…” She continued, oblivious to the way the Exarch’s head bowed even further or the way his jaw tensed.

“I…appreciate your consideration, my friend.” He said with the only slightest tremble in his voice. “More than I can say. But, for now, we should probably focus on the task at hand.”

She nodded firmly in response and, once she met up with the rest of the Scions, scaled Mt. Gulg, feeling the thrill of battle as she worked together with them to defeat wave after wave of sineaters 

Her joy was brutally short lived and was replaced by pain, shock and despair in a matter of moments after Vauthry’s defeat. 

She called him by his name, then he was gone.

***

He could barely face her after it was over and, for a moment, just watched her as she stood, basking in the glow of dawn. She smiled at the rest of the Scions, the wounds from her well-earned victory still on her face. He felt his heart twisting in anguish at the sight: It was his fault that she had been hurt, his fault that all of this had happened in the first place. He had lied to all of them, lied to **her** and still they came to his rescue. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that Emet-Selch’s defeat must have taken the priority and that his safety was likely an added feature to their mission.

The pain in his body was nothing to the terror he had felt at thinking he had doomed her to an agonizing, painful death, leaving her as he did with all of the light still trapped within her. In his darkest moment under Emet-Selch’s “care”, he had thought that at least her death to the Black Rose had been brief, at least she hadn’t had time to think about what was happening to her. He had cursed himself upon realizing that, after a century of effort, he had sent her to an even worse death than before, filled with horror and despair at being the cause of destruction for people she had worked so hard to save. 

“I believe I owe you all an apology…And you most especially.” He murmured, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. Even then he knew that, even if he had 100 more years, he couldn’t possibly apologize enough or truly make it up to them. He didn’t want to look at her face. He knew he couldn’t bear the sight of the anger or disdain that he no doubt deserved. 

A moment of silence and then: “Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia”

There it was, his name again. The tears that he had managed to suppress the first time she had called it now came flowing, made worse by the way that she smiled at him; gentle and without a sign of malice. Slowly, she made her way towards him and he did his best to wipe away his tears with the back of his crystal hand. 

When she reached him she looked down at him with a thoughtful expression, as if watching for the answer to a question. He was unable to form words, unable to even move as he stared back up at her, meeting her gaze. It was something he had dreamt about despite the fact that that he had given up entirely on ever being able to do it. 

He felt his breath catch as she raised her hand to gently wipe away a few stray tears at the corner of his eye. Her hand lingered on his cheek and, slowly, her smile returned. It seemed she had found the answer to whatever question she had been asking herself. 

“Oh, G’raha…” She sighed. In those two words were multiple emotions: exasperation, relief, happiness and…something else that he couldn’t place. Before he could think on it more, her arms were suddenly around him in a firm embrace.

His eyes widened in shock as he was overcome by her warmth, her scent and the way that she tenderly threaded her fingers through his hair. It had been so, so long since he had been held like this. It had been so long since he had even imagined it would be possible. 

She held him closer, and his nose rested against her shoulder, making her scent even more overwhelming. “G’raha.” She repeated quietly, her tone conveying an unsaid ‘What am I going to do with you?’ and he felt more tears well up in his eyes. 

Shakily, his hands hovered over her back, knowing he didn’t deserve to indulge in this embrace. And yet…

Yet he still couldn’t help himself. 

He reached up to grip at the back of her shoulders, the cloth held tightly in his shaking fingers. 

“I dare say we’ll have time for more of that when we’re not at the bottom of the ocean.” Thancred interrupted with a light smirk. “Now if you’re quite finished, I say we get out of here.” Flushing, G’raha suddenly remembered that his actions were being watched by the rest of the Scions, who were all staring at them with mixtures of embarrassment and amusement.

“A-Ah, I—” G’raha quickly moved to pull away, but Aesa didn’t seem as eager to let go. When she finally did, it was only to put her hand on top of G’raha’s head, gently patting it as she had done so, so many years ago. It was almost enough to make him start crying again.

“Right.” She nodded, looking to the rest other Scions with a smile then looked back to G’raha. “Let’s go, then.” He could barely form a response before she took his hand in hers and led him along, Alphinaud and Alisaie quickly coming up on either side of her.

As they chatted happily, G’raha nearly felt his heart stop as she gave his hand a small squeeze. 

Allowing himself another moment of selfishness, he squeezed back. It was a simple gesture but it was something he was sure would get him through even his darkest moments. Even if he knew that she wouldn’t understand how much it had meant, he appreciated her kindness all the same. 

Even if his love couldn’t be returned, he could at least have this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slips Square Enix $10* So...when can we hug the cat.


	6. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Exarch recovers from the battle, the Crystarium plans for a celebration.

It had been days since the Warrior of Darkness and the Scions had fought and defeated Emet-Selch, since the First had been blessed by the now permanent return of the night sky. G’raha was relieved he had been able to play his small part by successfully summoning warriors from across the rift to help but, unfortunately, the act had taken a grave toll on what had been left of his aether. The bullet wound had done enough damage to the frail crystal that he would have had enough trouble healing even with the aid of the tower. But now the slow return of his aether was leaving him bedridden as the crystal slowly and painfully tried to close his wound. Even the simple act of getting out of bed left him drained and doubled over in pain.

To his relief was able to take his rest away from prying eyes in his chambers, where the only person who was allowed visitation was Lyna in order to deliver medicines and concoctions to aid in his physical and aetheric recovery. But even her visits were kept relatively short as he spent a good portion of the time sleeping. He didn’t want anyone to see him as the truly frail, pathetic man that he was; least of all the Warrior of Darkness. Luckily she seemed to be occupied in other matters as it had been days since he had last seen her. 

It was for the best. As selfish as it was, he still didn’t truly know how to face her after his secrets had been laid bare and his century-long plan had crumbled around him. What he did know was that remembering the smile that was on her face as she had held him close still sent a fire through his chest and his heart racing, which filled him with even further shame and regret. He still had so much to apologize for, so much to explain, and here he was being taken away by idle fancies and unattainable dreams.

_’Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia”_

He awoke with her name a half-broken whisper on his lips before it turned into a wince as a streak of pain shot through his back. He leaned over, touching the spot on his back where the crystal was trying to heal itself. 

“Pathetic…” He sighed to himself. “Utterly pathetic.”

“Exarch?” Lyna’s voice called from outside the door. G’raha straightened on reflex, forcing any sound of pain out of his voice. 

“You can come in, Lyna. I’m awake.” Despite his efforts, he knew his voice still sounded hoarse and exhausted, something that he knew would cause the worry in Lyna’s eyes to show through her usual firm demeanor. 

“I’ve brought you a tonic to help your energy, my Lord.” She entered the door with a gentle smile though, as the Exarch predicted, she still looked concerned as she beheld him in the bed. “How…are you feeling?”

“Much better, Lyna, thank you.” He offered her a smile as she set the tonic on the table by his bed. “I apologize for spending so much time uselessly languishing here. I know there’s much to be done, especially now.” He looked at his crystalline hand. “I should be helping with the reconstruction efforts. Once I take the tonic I’ll—”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Lyna declared, her tone holding a firmness without having to raise her voice. “Not until you’re feeling fit enough to walk without looking so pained, as much as you fail to try and hide it.” She softened as the Exarch lowered his head in resignation. “Besides, everything has been well taken care of. The Scions have been helping to take care of things in the other regions of Norvrandt and the Warrior of Darkness has been an incredible help here in the Crystarium, running to and fro as she has been helping each and every person who asks”

G’raha balked. “She’s been what?! Hasn’t anyone been telling her to rest? She just— After all she’s been through…!”

Lyna shook her head. “We all insisted at first but she wouldn’t listen. She…actually was the one that got this tonic for me and brought it here.” 

This seemed to take the Exarch by surprise. “She did?”

“That she did She actually—.” Lyna hesitated and G’raha frowned worriedly.

“What is it, Lyna?”

“…Well, it’s likely not my place to say as she asked me to not mention to you but—” She briefly worried at the bottom of her lip with her teeth. “She’s actually been by every day to check on you.”

G’raha paled, unable to find a way to respond. “She’s been…what?” He finally whispered.

Lyna nodded, glancing away briefly. “Each and every time she came by you were sleeping and, even though I offered, she said not to wake you. She said it was more important for you to get your rest and recover. And she asked me not to mention it for that very reason…so that you would focus on your recovery and not on trying to be accommodating to her visits.”

G’raha’s hands clenched the blankets as he struggled to wrap his head around this new information. She had been checking on him? Every day? And was tirelessly working to help the Crystarium in his absence? 

Oh how badly he wished to see her, how he wished Lyna had awoken him despite his orders to have none disturb him, despite how he flushed at the thought of his Warrior seeing him so broken, so…weak. 

“I-…I see…I-I’ll have to thank her for her concern the next time I see her.” He could feel how forced the smile was and, despite the freedom it allowed his ears, G’raha felt naked without the cowl covering his face. He could see the way the way Lyna was watching his expressions with concern and it made him feel even more exposed.

“She did request another thing of me…” She started, moving to take a seat next to his bedside. “Tomorrow night everyone in the Crystarium be holding a celebration for the Warrior of Darkness’ victory and the return of night. With all the work everyone has been putting into it it’s shaping into the biggest celebration anyone here at the Crystarium has ever had the pleasure of seeing“ Her eyes twinkled slightly. G’raha smiled at the sight and at the remembrance of the same woman as a child, eagerly listening to a bedtime story while snuggled in his lap. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it. It goes without saying that everyone deserves to celebrate in something so many had dared not even dared to dream about.”

Lyna nodded and smiled gently. “That is true. The Warrior of Darkness said as much when she asked me to see if you would feel well enough to attend tomorrow, to enjoy the celebration with everyone. She said not to push yourself if you weren’t feeling up to it but…that you, more than anyone else, deserved to take part in the fruits of your labor.”

G’raha’s breath caught in his throat and Lyna pressed on beyond his silence. “My Lord…” She began, her voice softening in a way that only occurred when the two of them spent time alone: Not as the Exarch and the Captain of the Guard, but as of Grandfather and beloved Granddaughter. “If I may speak freely.” She reached her hand to place it over the Exarch’s, a gesture that caused him to jump slightly. 

It was strange, how such a small touch could seem like so much when you spend decades without allowing yourself the leisure.

He inhaled sharply. “…Of course, Lyna.” _As always._ He said wordlessly with the way he turned his hand over and gently squeezed hers. 

“…You should go.” She looked at him, unwavering. “I know that, in your heart, you want to see her, despite your wish to not allow anyone see you in this state. And I know that she wants to see you as well. Why else would she visit the tower day after day as she has been?”

“I-…I’m sure her sense of duty compels her. Like you said, she’s been helping to make sure the Crystarium stays up and running and that includes making sure its’ leader has not fallen victim to his wounds.”

“You and I both know that isn’t the truth.” She said firmly and G’raha fell silent again. Lyna squeezed his hand before she stood up. “I’ve said all I needed to. In the end the decision is yours but please think on it.” 

“…I will, Lyna. Thank you.” He murmured.

She paused by the door. “Oh, and drink that tonic please! I won’t watch you this time but I’ll trust that you know it’s for your own good despite the taste.” She added with a teasing smile then turned and exited the room, gently closing the door to leave the Exarch alone with his thoughts. 

After a moment’s hesitation he took the bottle in hand and, without giving himself time for second thoughts, downed it in one gulp with a shudder. It was disgusting as ever but even the terrible aftertaste wasn’t enough to distract him from his thoughts of her and his conflicting desires.

Lyna was right: He did want to see her. Not only to apologize but to just see her with his own eyes, to hear her voice. 

He moved to place the bottle back on the table and paused, watching as the light of the room streamed through his crystal hand and to the table underneath. The excitement he had begun to feel on thinking of seeing her was crushed under the weight of the truth: The truth that his arm served as a constant reminder of. He knew that even if he were to verbalize his feelings, he was not something that was deserving of such affections, especially not from her. Romance was for the young, for the whole; not for one such as him, so old and barely resembling a living creature. 

It was a hopeless fantasy that he was selfish to indulge in.

And yet indulge he did.

***

Lyna had been right when she said that the Crystarium had never been witness to such a celebration, not in the hundred years of its founding history. No expense had been spared in the rows of food spread across the large tables or in the barrels of the finest wines and ales that could be acquired from across Norvrandt. Fireworks, pinwheels and all sorts of foreign decorations from the Source had been provided courtesy of the Warrior of Darkness, which added much to the already colorful and boisterous atmosphere. The live music was interrupted every so often by a child or overly-eager adult setting off a sparkler or firework too close to the festivities but the guests could hardly care, not when there was dancing and drinking and laughter to indulge in.

By the time G’raha had pulled himself out of bed and made his way out of the tower, the festivies were up in full force. Despite needing to lean on his staff more than usual as he walked, G’raha felt well enough that the smiles he gave to the citizens as they approached were genuine. He was happy to accept their well-wishes and updates on how well things had been going in the Crystarium but couldn’t help but feel himself distracted as his eyes scanned the crowd to look for her. 

Finally, he spotted her. Or, at least, the back of her. She was at the edge of the dance floor, surrounded by the other Scions save for Urianger and Thancred. His breath caught as she turned around: She was **smiling** and the sight alone was enough to make his heart stop. Luckily she didn’t seem to catch sight of him due to the crowd and his Miqo’te ears allowed him to catch parts of her conversation. 

“All right, now whose turn is it?” 

“I do believe it’s Alphinaud’s turn for a dance.” Alisaie smirked as Alphinaud recoiled in response. “What’s wrong, dear brother, concerned about your two left feet?”

“I—Alisaie—!” Alphinaud sputtered.

“Come on, Alphy, it’ll be all right. No one’s looking. It’s just for fun, right?” Aesa offered him an encouraging smile, one that seemed to assuage part of his embarrassment. “Come on, now” She held out her hand and Alphinaud took it, still flushing slightly in embarrassment as the two of them moved to the dance floor.

Alphinaud was horribly stiff at first and seemed tempted to run back into the crowd though it seemed that Aesa was keeping a firm grip on his hands to prevent just that. Eventually she leaned down to whisper something in his ear that G’raha wasn’t able to quite catch but seemed to calm him down somewhat. After a few minutes he was able to guess what she must have been whispering, as he would see her lips move quietly just before a change in tempo or dance position. As another song went by, Alphinaud had relaxed enough that the two of them were smiling and laughing as they danced together and G’raha’s heart swelled at the sight.

“Well, I would say that I didn’t do too badly at all.” Alphinaud boasted as they came back to the group.

“Only because Aesa was giving you directions the entire time.” Alisaie retorted, crossing her arms as Alphinaud was struck dumb in response. “Oh come, you act as if it wasn’t obvious.”

“And with that—.” Aesa interrupted before the two of them could begin an argument in earnest. “It’s your turn now Ryne”

“I— Oh, all right. I’ve never done this sort of thing before, though.” She muttered hesitantly.

Her hesitation was stripped away even faster than Alphinaud’s had been as Aesa resorted to simply picking up the smaller girl. She squeeled in shock at first before laughing and wrapping her arms around the Warrior’s neck, the two of them spinning around in time to the music. The Warrior was laughing as well, her carefree expression so warm, so genuine…So much like it had been when he first met her on the Source.

This was the way it should be. There was no place for him to interrupt and that was fine. This was enough, just to watch her from afar like this. 

“It’s quite a sight for sore eyes, isn’t it?”

G’raha glanced behind him to see Thancred watching the two of them with a light, but affectionate, smile. “A sound for sore ears I’d say as well. I can count on one hand all of the times I’ve heard Ryne laugh like that.” He shifted his gaze to the Exarch. “Though I do have to say it’s good to see you out of that tower. We were all thinking you were still too exhausted and weren’t going to make it at all.”

G’raha shook his head. “No, no, I’m all right, I assure you. A little tired, maybe, but nothing that won’t continue improving with time. But I do appreciate the concern.”

Thancred nodded in response then turned his gaze back to the Warrior and Ryne. “Speaking of being tired though, to be honest I’m surprised Aesa is continuing to carry on like she has been. I know she’s been pushing herself quite a bit these past few days. I even caught her napping outside yesterday afternoon…” He said with a small laugh.

G’raha reflexively gripped his staff. “I…see…”

“Not that she’d ever admit to being exhausted. But…I know why she’s doing it.”

G’raha fixed him with a curious stare as Thancred continued. “It’s for all of us. After everything that happened, war and near death experiences and all that…We have before us a nice moment of respite. It’s for that reason that she wants to see everyone smiling and relaxed for as long as possible before the next catastrophe happens”

“Indded. And with that burden she hath taken upon her dependable shoulders does she striveth to bring joy to all that she holds dear.”

Thancred recoiled as Urianger came up behind them. “Urianger! Don’t you know not to sneak up on people even when they’re unarmed?” He put his hands on his hips. “Just where did you disappear to anyway?”

Urianger coughed lightly “Long did I need to rest mine weary body with stillness and refreshment after our friend did doth declare it ‘my turn’ to dance with her.”

Thancred smirked in response. “Oh that’s right, you missed it Exarch. Aesa practically dragged Urianger onto the dance floor. And when she started taking the lead, well—” 

“Many years hath it been since I have even attempted the thought of the art of the dance.” Urianger interrupted before Thancred embarrassed him further. “Though I doth declare it was a much different sight than when she took turn dancing with thee, Thancred. Tis true that it looked less like a dance between amiable partners and more a competition to see who could lead best.”

The Exarch let out a small laugh as Thancred looked away with an embarrassed grin. 

“Though I hath been wondering…” Urianger looked towards the Exarch, his expression softening slightly. “Why dost thou not join her? I have watched thee for more than a few moments, standing in the shadow of night yet just on the outside of the warmth that thou must so deeply yearn for.”

G’raha’s eyes widened slightly. “I— Well…”

“…I was actually wondering the same thing myself.” Thancred added. “You weren’t planning on staying over here all night, were you?”

“I…” He looked away with a sad smile. “I didn’t want to intrude. She’s obviously very happy as she is now, spending time with all of you. Besides…” He fiddled with the side of his cowl, tempted to slip the fabric up over his head. “I’m sure that she’s seen quite enough of me already.”

Urianger and Thancred exchanged looks before Thancred let out a sigh. “All right, I’ve had enough of this. Aesa!” He called, waving both of his arms to draw even more attention to himself. “Take a look at who we found!”

“W-Wait a moment! Please, you don’t have to—” The Exarch tried, and failed, to interrupt Thancred but it was too late. Aesa, who had just finished twirling a laughing Alisaie around, tilted her head in their direction. 

“Thou thinketh too little of thyself…nay, in our friend’s feelings towards thee, Exarch.” Urianger offered a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “If thou had been witness to the desperation and fury by which she fought to rescue thee, there would be little doubt.” He offered G’raha a gentle smile. “Besides, she hath spent most of this evening eagerly anticipating thine arrival. ‘Twould be most unkind to keep her waiting further.”

G’raha’s eyes widened. “She…has?”

Thancred gave him a knowing grin as Aesa quickly made her way over to them. “See for yourself.”

“G’raha!” The Warrior’s voice shocked the Exarch out of his thoughts and, before he could truly prepare himself, she had his hands grasped in her own and was looking down at him with a bright smile. Now that he was closer he could see that her cheeks were slightly pink thanks to the small indulgence of alcohol she had allowed herself. “You’re here! Are you feeling all right? I was starting to think that you really were still too tired to come but…” She grinned and gave his hands a firm squeeze. “I’m so happy I was wrong.”

“I-I see…” G’raha tried to smile but he could barely focus on what she was saying, only on the fact that she still had his hands clasped in hers and didn’t seem intent on letting go. 

Without a moment’s hesitation she pulled the Exarch back towards the other Scions, followed by a very amused looking Thancred and Urianger. 

“Exarch! I trust this to mean you’re feeling more yourself?” Alphinaud smiled in relief. 

He bowed his head slightly. “Yes, I feel…much recovered. I apologize for causing any concern.”

“Now don’t give us any of that.” Alisaie waved him off. “I think we’ve heard enough apologies out of you to last us a lifetime.”

“I’m glad to see that you’ve decided to join us, Exarch.” Y’shtola interrupted from her seat amongst the group. “I dare say I thought you were going to stay one with the shadows all night.” She gave a knowing smirk, indicating that she could very well reveal to Aesa that he had been watching her for a while but chose not to…for now.

G’raha laughed nervously. “Of course, of course. I would be remiss not to see everyone celebrating the return of night and the defeat of the Lightwardens.” He smiled lightly. “I’m glad to see that everyone is enjoying themselves to the fullest.”

“They are.” Aesa grabbed the Exarch’s hand again and began pulling him towards the dance floor. “And now it’s your turn as well! Let’s have a dance!”

G’raha was so overcome with shock and embarrassment at the idea that he managed to pull back against the Warrior’s grip. “D-D-Dance? W-…with you? Here? Now?!”

She nodded, unhindered. “Yes! Now come on.”

Alphinaud, always the peacemaker, tried to intervene. “Now, Aesa, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to make the Exarch over-exert himself after everything. His wound are still healing, after all.”

Her friend’s words cut through the buzz of alcohol and she stopped immediately, her face falling. The Exarch felt a pang of guilt at the way her voice softened and how she let his hand drop. “Ah…you’re right, Alphinaud. I apologize, I was getting ahead of myself—”

“N-no please, it’s not that at all.” G’raha sputtered. “It’s just…” He flushed and glanced off to the side, his ears flat against his head. “Really, it’s been…**centuries** since I’ve danced with anyone, I’m afraid I would only hamper your abilities and make you look a fool.”

Aesa watched him thoughtfully then, after a moment, offered an encouraging smile. “That’s all right. In my travels, especially around Ul’dah, I’ve gotten to be more than well acquainted with different types of dance.” She paused. “And I’ve found that, like most things, I prefer to take the leading role.”

Thancred, who was mid-sip into a glass of wine, suddenly spit out the drink and was sent into a fit of coughing. 

“Oh, Thancred! Are you all right? What’s wrong?” Ryne gasped, rushing to his side. 

“Good heavens, Thancred, do be more careful.” Alphinaud, just as oblivious as Ryne, was patting his back on his other side. Alisaie, meanwhile, was doubled over in laughter while Y’shtola and Urianger looked completely unamused. 

G’raha wasn’t sure what the whole scene was about but felt the heat rising to his face either way. “I…well…”

“Dance with me, G’raha.” She smiled, offering her hand out to him this time. “Please?”

G’raha felt as if he was living in a dream, one so fantastical that not even Feo-Ul could have spun it for him. It felt as if everything was slowing down and speeding up all at once. “…All right…” He took her hand and, after she gave his a squeeze, allowed himself to be led him onto the dance floor. As if on cue the musicians began to prepare for the next song and, with a confidence that left him breathless, Aesa began to position him, starting by placing his hand on her shoulder. “Now keep your hand there, and I’ll hold your other hand like this and then—” She smiled gently and placed her free hand on his back. G’raha felt himself jump slightly and began to flush in embarrassment. Just how old did he think he was?!

“All right?” She asked softly and, looking up, G’raha felt himself turning even redder when he realized just how close her face was to his. 

“Y-yes.” He just managed to get out, his voice embarrassingly shaky. 

Even Aesa seemed to notice his nervousness this time and she tilted her head thoughtfully. “If you’re embarrassed you can put your cowl back up if you’d like” 

He shook his head emphatically, knowing that putting his ears through the extra discomfort wasn’t going to be worth it. It wouldn’t change the fact that his body was just inches away from hers, or how openly he felt trapped in her gaze. “It’s all right.” He murmured, glancing away. 

“If you say so.” She leaned down to whisper in his ear, which sprung up and began twitching furiously as her breath caught against his fur. “Just trust me and follow my lead.”

G’raha’s breath caught in his throat. What he wanted to was that he always had trusted her and always would, no matter what. But before he could get a word out the music had started and he felt himself pulled along by his confident partner. He yelped at first and stumbled, stiffening to try and prevent himself from tripping more over his robe and his own two feet as they started to turn. 

“Relax, G’raha.” She soothed. “Don’t try and fight against the movements so much.”

G’raha simply nodded and did his best to follow that direction and ignore the feeling of his heart about race right out of his chest. “I’m trying...Ah!” He gasped as the rest of the dancers turned a different direction, causing him to nearly run into another couple. Luckily he was saved by Aesa’s swift movements as she turned them out of the way.

“I see that.” She chuckled. 

Thoroughly disheartened, G’raha’s eyes sank to the floor so that he could at least watch her feet and not embarrass them further. “I still think that…you would be better suited dancing with someone more equal to your skill, my Warrior. Someone younger, more agile would be better, I’m sure.” He muttered.

There was only silence between them besides the music and the chatter of the other dancers. Then she suddenly spoke again. “…You think so?”

G’raha’s eyes raised slightly and his chest suddenly constricted at her expression: Filled as it was with the same affection and gentleness that she had showed in Amaurot. “Because there’s no one else I would rather be dancing with right now” She said.

His eyes widened as he stared up at her, caught breathless by the sincerity of her expression and of her words. Despite his doubts telling him that she was merely placating him, showing him kindness after everything that happened…He believed her.

It was if a spell had finally been lifted and G’raha felt himself finally begin to relax in her gaze and in her supportive but gentle hold. Slowly and surely he began feel more at ease in the steps, in the music and in her lead. All he had to do was keep his eyes locked with hers and the rest seemed easy. Why had he been nervous in the first place? This was actually quite…

“You seem to be enjoying it now” She grinned, raising her arm to smoothly twirl him in a circle.

“Yes, well— Oh!” Whether on purpose or not, Aesa didn’t give G’raha much of a warning before twirling him to the outside then quickly pulling him back in towards her, causing him to trip on himself and practically fall against her. Before he could indulge in what felt like an intimate embrace, he quickly pulled his face away from her chest and began to stumble out an apology that was interrupted by her pulling him slightly closer. 

“…I’m glad.”

G’raha wondered how many times he could be caught breathless and speechless by her words and by her expressions. Oh, how he wished they could stay like this for a little longer, that he could be allowed the kindness of denying the truth.

But that would have to end as the musicians fell silent and he realized that they were being watched by over a dozen excited eyes. G’raha’s entire face turned red as he realized that they must have been dancing for much longer than he had planned, if his aching back and feet were anything to judge, and that the rest of the dancers had slowly stopped what they were doing to watch the two of them. Their small audience broke out into applause and G’raha smiled in embarrassment. Though when he caught Aesa’s amused expression he felt his smile widen despite himself. 

“Ready for a break?” She asked cheerfully.

He scratched at his cheek. “If you don’t mind.”

Aesa shook her head. “The musicians already look long overdue for a break themselves, if their haggard appearance is anything to go by.” She paused. “I hope they weren’t continuing on just for our sakes.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Aha…I hope not.” He knew they probably had.

“Oh that was just lovely!” Ryne looked as if she was barely keeping her excitement under control as the Warrior of Darkness and the Exarch joined the rest of the Scions.

“Are you sure you’re as inexperienced as you let on, Exarch?” mused Y’shtola. “Your movements showed little hesitation at the end.”

G’raha let out a small, flustered laugh. “Ah ha…That was all Aesa’s doing, I can assure you. All I was doing was following her lead.”

“But—!” Ryne interrupted “It was really beautiful, watching the two of you.” She clasped her hands together, eyes shining in admiration. “It was like something out of one of the books Urianger’s let me borrow. Like…oh, like a prince dancing with their knight at a grand ball!”

G’raha’s was struck silent, his eyes widening in shock.

“I doth believe Ryne has the truth of it however, so taken was everyone by the sight.” Urianger added.

Aesa, meanwhile, seemed to take the compliment in stride. “Well, I suppose the Exarch does have the royal eyes and, as the leader of the Crystarium, he basically is a prince in a way.”

Thancred snorted. “That makes our Aesa sound quite regal, doesn’t it? A knight directly in service to the prince.” This earned him a shove from Aesa, though she shot him a grin immediately after.

As the group began to go on about the logistics of whether or not a Warrior of Light and Darkness still could still count as fairy tale knight (even if she was also a Dark Knight), G’raha felt his chest clench painfully at the wound that Ryne had unknowingly opened.

He could never let the Warrior know how much it hurt to see her treat Ryne’s words so lightly. After all, he knew it was his own fault for getting so caught up in the dancing that he could let himself believe, just for a moment, that there was a chance that she—

“Oh Miss Warrior of Darkness, please, can I ask for this next dance?” A Hume man came up to them, followed by two Drahn girls. They all looked so youthful, so much closer to Aesa’s age than he was.

“Oh and us too!”

“You dance **so** much better than the fool of a man I came here with, I would just love to have one dance with you!”

Aesa hesitated, glancing towards G’raha. “Well, I—”

“It’s all right.” He smiled softly, the best mask that he could muster. “Please go ahead, my friend. This old man needs to rest a bit after such energetic dancing.”

She still looked uncertain, even as she took the other man’s hand. “If you’re sure. Let me know if you aren’t feeling well though, all right? I can walk with you back to the tower.”

“I will.” He lied with a smile.

He was able to stay long enough that it didn’t seem suspicious. He chatted a little with Urianger, then with Alphinaud as he did his best to avoid watching her dancing without him. After a while quietly excused himself to allow him some time to rest.

“Oh wait, I’ll go grab Aesa so she can—” Alphinaud began to rise.

“Please don’t…!” G’raha interrupted then coughed lightly to cover up his sudden rise in volume. “I wouldn’t want her to go out her way to see me back to the tower. I’ll be perfectly fine on my own and I…wouldn’t want to interrupt your enjoyment of the festivities.”

Alisaie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “So you’re going to sneak off without saying anything?”

“Alisaie…” Alphinaud chided. “He’s not ‘sneaking off”

G’raha’s heart clenched guiltily because that’s **exactly** what he was doing.

“If you say so.” She grumbled, not looking convinced. “Well go on then, we’ll let her know you gave your well-wishes.”

“I wish you a restful evening, Exarch” Alphinaud nodded, his polite tone a complete contrast to Alisaie’s.

G’raha nodded in response then quietly slipped away into the night. As he slid further away from the comforting glow and noise of the crowd it became easier for the voice in the back of his mind to grow louder; the one that told him to go back and to indulge in his selfish fantasy for longer.

_Foolish…_ He smiled sadly, clenching the front of his robes. _Who are you to ask for more when you’ve been allowed this much? To behold her smiling like she was, to get a chance to spend time with her like this when you were planning on your role ending long ago…You musn’t wish for more._

This was enough. 

It had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this whole chapter one of the main reasons I wrote this fic in the first place? Yes.


	7. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following the Crystarium's celebration, the Warrior of Darkness tries to plan her next move.

Not much was done in the Crystarium the following day. So many of the residents were nursing hangovers and aching feet that it was decided that only the essentials really needed tending to. After all, even a hardworking city like the Crystarium needed a day to recuperate after a party that had gone late into the night and early into the morning.

Alphinaud had still managed to travel to Eulmore to check in on the Chai’s and everyone else there but was practically falling asleep at his table while Aesa was sitting across from him, arms crossed and brow furrowed in thought. 

“As exhilarating as last night was, it’s been a while since I’ve felt this exhausted…I don’t even remember when I actually dozed off last night, or how I ended up getting to my bed.” He yawned, sitting up slightly just to lean his face on his palm. “To be honest I could fall asleep right here, commotion and all.”

Aesa gave a vague “Mm” as a response, not really indicating whether or not she had heard him. 

“…Aesa?”

Realizing she was caught, Aesa uncrossed her arms and sat up to give Alphinaud more of her attention. “Ah— I’m sorry, what? Did you say something, Alphinaud?”

A small worried frown crossed Alphinaud’s face “Is there aught amiss, my friend? You’ve seemed out of sorts since this morning. I had initially blamed it on a lack of sleep but you seem to be worried about something.”

“It’s…” She sighed, leaning back in her chair. “It’s all right Alphinaud, I don’t think it’s something that you could really help me with.”

Alphinaud’s expression took on one of even more concern and Aesa felt a pang of guilt at the way his voice became quieter and unsure. “Ah, well, if you say it’s something I can’t help with, well…I suppose that’s not unexpected, but if you need someone to at least listen— Not that you’re under any obligation to—”

“All right, all right, I’ll tell.” She huffed. “I promise that it’s not anything too drastic, like worrying about my soul being overwhelmed by light— Oh please don’t look at me like that, I was only joking. Anyway…” She let out a sigh, shifting her gaze away awkwardly. “It’s rather stupid, but here it goes. I’ve had…” She paused, trying to think of the best way to put it while causing Alphinaud the least amount of embarrassment. “…Romantic pursuits on my mind, lately.”

There was a long moment of silence between them and, as Aesa had predicted, Alphinaud’s pale skin soon turned multiple shades of red. “P…Pardon…?!” He choked. “R-Romance? Since w-when…?! With who?!”

Aesa sighed affectionately. “See? It’s nothing too serious.” She smiled lightly at his confused expression. “Oh come now, Alphy, you really can’t guess who?”

He shook his head quickly, now sitting straight up in his chair. “I really can’t imagine— Not to say that I can’t imagine you **being** with anyone, it’s just that it’s never really come up before or at least you never seemed to mention it at least, so I—”

“It’s a bit of a new situation for me.” Aesa interrupted her friend before he could stick his foot further down his mouth. “That’s why I’m having quite a bit of trouble with it now.”

“I see…” Alphinaud rested his chin on his hand in his typical thoughtful position. “…May I…ask who it is?”

“Well…” She tilted her head, eyes glinting teasingly. “If you can guess I’ll tell you if you’re right.”

“Now that’s hardly fair!” He insisted. “Considering how many people there are that so deeply admire you, I—”

“All right, I’ll give you a hint. It’s a man and someone that you know as well.”

Alphinaud opened his mouth to complain again, then quickly shut it as he went over the possibilities. “Well I suppose that does cut it down by half. Could it be…Is it Ser Aymeric?”

“Good guess but no.”

“Thancred?”

She snorted. “Heavens forbid! You know he’s practically an older brother to me.”

“Urianger?”

“Well now you’re even further off than before.”

“…Lord Hien?”

“Not quite…”

“…Lord Emmanellain.”

“Alphinaud you cannot be serious.”

As Alphinaud continued to rack his brain over every one of Aesa’s potential suitors, his thoughts were interrupted as Dulia Chai popped into the seat between them. “Oh my dears I’m so happy you were able to join us today!” She cheerfully set down a plate of ginger cookies between them. “And this time I was even able was able to procure a few extra sweets for you to enjoy! I know that we’re all doing our best to be less wasteful around here but it really wasn’t any trouble to sneak a few away when I told the kitchen staff just who I was bringing them to.”

Aesa noted that there were likely enough cookies there to last her a few days at the least but gave Lady Chai an appreciative smile all the same. “Thank you, Lady Chai.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Yes, thank you. You certainly didn’t have to go out of your way on our behalf but your kindness is appreciated.”

“Now…” She began, setting her hands in her lap. “What was it you two were discussing? It seemed as if you had our darling boy racking his brain about something quite puzzling indeed.”

Alphinaud jolted back as Dulia gazed between them expectantly and began to ungracefully flail for an answer. “A-Ah, well, you see, I was just— Well, I was—We were…”

Sighing, Aesa took pity and went to interrupt her young friend. “It’s fine, I’ll tell her.” She figured that, at this point, it couldn’t hurt to tell one more person. Besides, saving her a few moments of embarrassment wasn’t worth hurting Lady Chai’s feelings or making her feel excluded so she braced herself for the subsequent doting and barreled forward. “Alphinaud was just trying to guess who it was I’m trying to go about courting.”

As expected, the Mystel woman’s eyes widened in shock before she was overcome by enthusiasm, practically jumping over her chair to grab Aesa’s hands in her own. “Oh my- My goodness! Courtship? Truly!? Oh my dear you must **must** tell me all about it! Have you confessed to each other yet? Do you need someone to witness your vows in an eternal bonding ceremony!? Oh if a ceremony must be performed it really should be here, my dear, I—”

“Lady Chai, really—“ Just as Alphinaud was standing up to intervene, Aesa managed to pull her hands away before they were crushed by Dulia’s boisterous affection. “Really, marriage isn’t even— By the Gods that really is putting the chocobo before the cart. I’m barely even at the first step, yet.” She shook her head. “And to be honest I’m...well. I really have no idea what I’m doing in that regard.”

“Oh…Really now?” Dulia sat back down, staring at Aesa in shock. “Oh my dear I can’t believe that. I can only imagine how many suitors a brave, inspirational woman like you must have!”

Aesa snorted but, seeing the sincere shock on both Dulia and Alphinaud’s faces, coughed lightly and continued onto her explanation. “Honestly, I know that quite a few admire me for the battles I’ve won but I’m not exactly awash in feminine charms.” Once again, her words were met with a stunned silence. “And…besides, anything I’ve done along those lines has been very…” She glanced at Alphinaud’s innocently shocked expression. “…casual”. 

She refused to elaborate on **that** particular detail in front of them but, judging by their contrasting expressions, Lady Chai seemed to understand her meaning while Alphinaud was still a few steps behind. 

It reminded her of how lucky she was that she had thus far managed to consistently kick out any lovers from her bedside before Alphinauad or Alisaie could burst into her room first thing in the morning. 

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t have much time for that sort of thing, what with saving the realm and multiple nations in between.” Alphinaud reasoned. “But even before then, I would have thought…”

“I was traveling all around before I joined the Scions, remember? I hadn’t much interest in that sort of thing before either.”

Though, in truth, there had been someone. But by the time she realized that his flirtations had been more than simple teasing, by the time she realized how **she** felt it was too late; she was holding his hand as he asked her to smile before he breathed his last.

She leaned back and folded her arms again, her earlier irritation at her own thoughts beginning to creep back. “But either way, I suppose I must be more inexperienced than I would like to admit. I had thought that I was making my feelings clear to them but…” She sighed in annoyance. “Apparently not. Or they’re just not reciprocated in the least and he’s attempting to spare my dignity.”

“I see…” Dulia watched her thoughtfully. “You know, this reminds me of before my dearest husband proposed to me” She smiled affectionately at the memory. “Really, I thought it was perfectly plain that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him but the poor dear took more than over a year to build up the courage to propose with multiple failed attempts in between.” She let out an affectionate sigh, going quiet as she was lost in the memory for a few moments. Then, remembering her company, she quickly continued on. “Oh but I’m forgetting myself! Do tell me, my dear…you say that you’ve been obvious in your intentions but have you had a chance to spend more than a moment alone with him lately?”

Aesa had to think. When was the last time? 

_”…My heart simply swells to imagine it.”_

Ah, that’s right. That had been their real last moment alone and, even then, she had misunderstood his goals, his feelings and his intentions; partially due to her own inability to believe that she could truly be the object of someone’s affections and partially due to his purposeful obfuscation. Even if there was a nagging doubt at the back of her mind that she might be mistaken, she knew the truth. 

The person that he wanted to travel the lands with, the person that she had thought he was so enamored with that her burgeoning feelings didn’t have a chance…She knew who his “inspiration” was.

“…I suppose it has been a while.” She had hoped to spend more time with him after their dance but, much to her frustration, he was gone before she could say much more to him. 

“Well, it’s as simple as that then, isn’t it?” Dulia beamed. “Just take a day for yourselves to spend time together and, when the moment is right, you just need to make your feelings clear.” 

Aesa laughed softly, though there was a hint of nerves “You make it all sound rather easy.”

“Because it is, dear!” She stressed. “Besides, I’m sure that he feels the same way. I believe the problem lies in him not ever thinking that **you** could reciprocate those feelings and that’s blinded him to any attempts you’ve been making thus far.”

The advice was straightforward and, to tell the truth, it was something that Aesa had told herself multiple times. But for some reason, hearing it put so plainly by Dulia Chai filled her with a rising hope. It really was simple, wasn’t it? This time, she wouldn’t have any regrets. This time she had come to realize how she felt before it was too late. When she had looked at him after their well-earned reunion and wiped the tears from his eyes, she had found the answer; she knew who he was, what he had been through and how she felt.

“…You’re right.” She looked down at Dulia Chai with a soft smile. “Thank you, Lady Chai.”

“Oh it’s nothing at all, my dear, especially after everything you’ve done for the entire world you surely deserve some happiness of your own!” She pulled out a clean handkerchief from her purse and began to wrap some of the remaining cookies in it, akin to a makeshift bag. “Now, I do believe I brought over enough for you to take home with you but…I think that the Exarch would appreciate some, don’t you? After all, he’s always so hard at work I doubt the poor dear has a moment to rest, much less indulge in a few sweets.”

Aesa’s smile widened at the knowing look in Lady Chai’s eyes. “Ah…You’re right. I’m sure he would be very appreciative.”

Alphinaud looked between the two of them, lost in the implication. “I suppose that is very kind of you Lady Chai but why bring up the Exarch at…” It was almost as if a light went on in his head as he finally put the pieces together. “…Wait a moment.” He flushed again. “It’s…Aesa, is it the Exarch?!”

She laughed in response as she took the cookies from Lady Chai. “I wonder…”

“Aesa now wait a moment…!”

“Now, now, don’t work yourself up. Nothing’s really happened, after all.” She reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair, much to his chagrin. “Just don’t tell your sister, all right? If everything goes well I’ll tell the both of you but I really don’t want her to have another reason to take her wrath out on the man if it doesn’t.” She shot him a grin as he embarrassedly tried to flatten his hair back down. “I’ll see you later. And thank you for the cookies and the advice, Lady Chai.”

Lady Chai waved cheerfully as Aesa bounded off, though Alphinaud was still left flustered and confused. 

“Wait a mo— Aesa!” He sighed. “And she’s already gone.” He glanced up at Lady Chai. “Really now, it was that obvious?”

“My dear sweet boy, all you have to do is see how they look at each other.” She cooed, still beside herself with happiness at her romantic designs. “Especially the Exarch, the poor dear. Even though he goes on about how old he is he really seems more akin to a love-struck young man when he’s around her! He reminded me of—“

“What’s this then?” Chai-Nuzz came up behind them, his tail twitching in mild irritation. “I say, is the Warrior of Darkness off already? I had hoped to at least say hello before she was off to do more heroic deeds…” He glanced towards the other two. “What were you all discussing before she took off in such a rush?”

Alphinaud looked away with an awkward cough while Dulia simply chuckled. “Oh nothing very pressing, dearest” She took hold of her husband’s arm, smiling up at him fondly. 

“Just matters of the heart.”

***

The Exarch was spending his afternoon carefully going through one of his large stacks of tomes when he was surprised by a knock at his door. 

“You have a visitor, my Lord.” Lyna’s voice called from outside. To his curiosity, she sounded more energetic than usual. 

“Who is it? If they can wait, I really have some things I must—”

“It’s the Warrior of Darkness, my Lord”

G’raha jumped up only to let a groan a moment later as the wound in his back twinged painfully.

“Are you all right!?” Lyna’s worried voice came through the door.

“I-I’m f-fine Lyna…P-Please show them in.” G’raha let out a hiss of pain as soon as he heard Lyna’s footsteps move away. But he could hardly pay any mind to the pain as his heart was beating so quickly that he felt about to jump out of his skin with how anxious and excited he was all at once. It reminded him of when he had finally called the Warrior to the First and he went running out of the tower to meet them for the first time in a hundred years.

It was strange, he thought, to still be so horribly panicked and eager at the thought of seeing her…especially alone.

Then, to his horror, he realized that in his panic he had told Lyna to show her _into_ his chambers instead of telling her that he would meet them outside in the Ocular. It was then that he realized what a horrible, inhospitable mess of books his chambers was. Frantically, he moved to put the book he was reading back and shift some of the piles off a chair so she could at least sit down. Unfortunately, he underestimated just how precariously his tomes were keeping balance and in starting to move a few he ended up with an entire pile of books nearly twice his height falling on him.

A moment later the Warrior of Darkness had let herself in after giving a polite knock, only to find the Exarch half-buried. “Oh for heavens’ sake…!” He could hear her barely hold back a laugh as she rushed over to him and began to help excavate him. “Are you all right?!” 

If the Exarch had been forced to list the worst ways that the Warrior could have entered his chambers, this would have to be at the very top.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine, thank you…” He coughed as she took his arm to help him stand up. He rubbed at his back, which was now acting up twice as much than before, and the amused look in Aesa’s eyes faded into one of genuine concern. 

“Are you sure? Your wound—”

“It’s nothing, please don’t concern yourself.” He offered her a smile, slightly strained by embarrassment and physical discomfort. “This is my own fault for leaving such a mess everywhere. It was only a matter of time before I ended up buried in one of my piles.”

She let out a small laugh. “I suppose, though I do have to wonder what it is with scholars and leaving piles of books everywhere. You, Y’shtola and Master Matoya all do the same thing.” She looked around, smiling fondly. “It reminds me of back then.” He tilted his head questioningly and her smile widened. “Back at St. Coinach’s Find the floor of your tent was always covered with books too.”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do. I also remember teasing you quite a bit, saying that you were going to wake up covered in books one of these days.” She laughed again and G’raha flushed at the sound, glancing downwards.

“Ah ha, and it turns out you predicted the future, really. I apologize that my surroundings are so…unwelcoming, however. As you can expect, I don’t usually see visitors in this area of the tower and use it to focus on my studies. Of course, lately that’s involved me trying to figure out a way to send the Scions home...Unfortunately the book I was going through wasn’t as fruitful as I had hoped initially.”

She looked at him thoughtfully, almost hesitant. “Was I interrupting you?”

“Of course not!” He couldn’t stop the way his voice raised slight slightly. “I mean…” He glanced away, desperately trying to get himself under control. “I’m…always more than happy to see you.” He cursed himself, cursed how agitated he sounded. “I mean—” He had no idea how to save himself from the hole he was digging himself further into. He wasn’t used to feeling this tongue-tied, not since he was a much younger man adventuring the tower with her and tripping over his own words.

To his shock, instead of looking justifiably annoyed, she broke out into a smile. “Is that so? Well, if you don’t mind…I’ll have to visit you more often.”

The Exarch nearly felt his heart stop. Struggling to ignore his rapidly-heating face, he began to busy himself with trying to clean off a chair. When he finally did manage to speak, it sounded embarrassingly frantic and high-pitched. “Please don’t put yourself out but if y-you do ever find yourself with a spare moment or needing anything at all, I’m always more than willing…” He froze then whirled back around to face her. “Please forgive me, in all of this ruckus I’ve completely forgotten to ask what it was that you needed! I—”

He was interrupted as Aesa shook her head, laughing softly again. “I don’t need anything. I just wanted to come see how you were after you disappeared so suddenly last night.” 

He looked away, ears flattened in shame but she continued before he could apologize again. “…And to bring you something.” Smiling, she pulled out the wrapped cookies from her bag and held them out. “Here, for you.”

G’raha took the bag from her gingerly, as if he was being handed a precious jewel or glass treasure. “…These are…?”

“Cookies.” She held up her hand. “And before you begin to compliment me, you should know that my cooking skills have not improved one ilm since we met at the Crystal Tower. That is to say, I probably shouldn’t be allowed near a kitchen anytime soon.” She grinned. “They’re from Lady Chai. She said that you could use a treat and, to be honest, I agree.” 

“…For me?” He unwrapped them and, in staring at those simple ginger cookies, felt unbelievably touched. “I…thank you, Aesa.” He looked up at her. “Please tell her thank you for me as well.”

“Of course.” She smiled gently.

Before he could think better of it, he let his selfish desires guide his words. “I was thinking, if you’re not busy, maybe we could ah…share them?” 

To his relief, she looked more than pleased at his suggestion and began to move the last of the books off of one of his other chairs. “I’d be happy to. Especially with how good they taste, you don’t have to ask twice.”

With a little bit of shuffling and rearranging of books, their makeshift snacking area was prepared and they both took a seat. G’raha offered a cookie to the Warrior before taking one himself, smiling he took the first bite. “Ah…they really are delicious. I’ll have to admit it has been a while since I’ve indulged like this.”

“I hope you don’t mean to say it’s been a decade since you’ve had a pastry or some nonsense like that.” She replied teasingly. 

“Ah, no…not quite.” He laughed softly. “Moreso along the lines of…well, all of this. Sitting with you, my friend, like this was something I could scarcely have dreamt about happening again.” He looked down at the half-eaten cookie in his hand, smiling sadly. “It’s been…quite a while, since I’ve had a quiet moment like this with someone.”

He had grown used to it, of course. The salvation of multiple worlds, _her_ salvation, was worth more than his lonely heart.

As he was drawn back out of his thoughts he saw her expression become more solemn and, just before the apology could leave her lips, he interrupted. “Aha but I’m sure such moments of respite have been rare for you as well, my friend! I do hope that with the First saved and the Source in relatively good shape you’ll find at least a day to spend at your leisure. I know you expressed your intentions to follow up this world’s salvation with your continued fight against the Empire but I believe that you deserve some rest first. Especially with all you’ve been doing for the Crystarium as of late as well.”

Slowly, a thoughtful smile crossed her face. “Actually, a day at my leisure does sound like a good idea. Maybe I’ll take a small day trip nearby…Yes, I think that would be quite nice.” The Exarch wondered what it was that suddenly had her in such a contemplative mood but if she was planning on relaxing and taking time for herself that was all that he cared about. 

Though he didn’t quite understand the mysterious air that surrounded her when she left, saying she had to ‘check a few things’ before planning her day off, but made sure to mention that it would likely be in a day or two. The way that she stopped to talk with Lyna on her way out was even more perplexing, as was the barely-restrained excitement in Lyna’s smile as she listened more closely to whatever the Warrior was telling her. 

If the Exarch had thought to use his mirror to watch her further, he would have also seen her call out to Feo Ul just as she got outside the tower.

“Oh, my adorable sapling, you’ve gotten so much better at calling your branch when you need them!” They cooed. “Now don’t delay! What is it you need my help with?”

“Something very important, Feo Ul.” She began. “But you can’t tell the Exarch, all right?”

This served to delight the pixie even further. “Oh a surprise, of course! But whatever could my favorite mortal be planning?”

“Come closer and I’ll tell you. And I need to ask you a few things as well…” The Warrior leaned over to whisper in the pixie’s ear. Feo Ul’s eyes widened before they broke out into a bright smile.

“Oh…Oh! And you--- Oh yes! Of course, of course, of course!” They giggled with joy, spinning in the air. “Oh, my most adorable sapling, you were right to come to your lovely branch first and foremost.” They reached over, stroking the Warrior’s cheek tenderly. “Even as you tend to use our help to bring help and happiness to others before yourself, my dearest mortal.”

Aesa smiled, putting her hand over Feo Ul’s. “It’ll be bringing joy to me as well as our friend of crystal, Feo Ul…That much I can assure you.”

“And nothing brings me more joy than seeing both of my saplings happy.” They replied cheerfully. 

After taking a quick flight around her head they leaned closer to whisper in Aesa’s ear. “Now let your lovely branch tell you what you need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Chai is the mom we all deserve.


	8. Sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Darkness' plans come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a good place to end so this ended up being quite a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

The Exarch had made himself feel justified, at least somewhat, in possessing a mirror that allowed him to view Lakeland and its’ people by never using it for his own personal amusement. If he was to be the leader of a people caught on the losing side of an apocalyptic war it was important for him to be able to observe the moments of the enemy and of his allies alike, he had told himself. And when he used it to check on the Warrior of Darkness it had been with the intention of reassuring himself of their safety and comfort.

Even if, in the back of his mind, he knew it was to let him pretend that he was there with them; that if he just reached out his hand a little further, he could touch them.

So he felt a pang of guilt every time he glanced over at the mirror and its’ temptations as he tried to focus on his daily list of Crystarium duties. There was the main wall that needed to be reinforced and more soldiers that needed to be transferred closer back to Fort Jobb and then there was the matter of continuing to increase trade relations with Eulmore…

_I wonder where she ended up going?_

The Exarch jumped slightly at the intrusive thought and reflexively glanced back at the mirror. After a moment he quickly shook his head and looked back at the stack of documents listing the current status of the Crystarium’s outposts throughout Lakeland. Just as he had become absorbed in his next tasks another thought flew through his mind, unbidden:

_It wouldn’t hurt to look._

He considered the mirror again, its’ empty glass reflecting little but his own guilty thoughts. 

He frowned, muttering quietly to himself. “Well, just a quick look…Just to see that she’s all right.”

_You’re lying to yourself. You know that she’s perfectly fine. You just want to see her, see how she’s spending her time at her leisure._

_Well there’s no harm in it in there? It will only be for a moment._ He argued with himself as he moved towards the mirror, stretching his crystal hand towards it to activate its’ magic. 

“Just for a moment…” He murmured. If he couldn’t be with her, let him at least see her smiling and at peace while—

“My Lord!”

The Exarch nearly fell forward in shock as Lyna suddenly entered, the magic that he had started to infuse into the mirror cut off with a jolt. He whirled around to face her, partially standing in front of the mirror as if to ruefully hide what he had been doing.

“Y-Yes, Captain, what is it?” He answered quickly, Lyna’s brow quirking in suspicion at the stutter in his voice. Luckily for him she didn’t voice the question revealed in her expression and continued about her business.

“You have a visitor, my Lord.” To the Exarch’s surprise, a barely restrained smile appeared on her lips. “The Warrior of Darkness.”

His eyes widened slightly. “The…Warrior of Darkness? I—Show her in, of course, Captain.” He felt a wave of panic wash over him as Lyna went back to retrieve the Warrior. What was she doing here? Had something happened to prevent her from leaving? Even after everything she had been through, after everything **he** had put her through had she not earned at least one day?

“Aesa! I…Is everything all right?” He immediately moved across the Ocular to meet her as she entered. “I had been under the impression that today was the one you would be spending at your leisure. Did something happen?”

To his confusion, her expression showed a coy smile instead of one of annoyance or frustration. “Oh no, everything is quite all right. I was actually just about to depart.”

Well now he felt completely lost. “I…see. Then, if I may ask, what brings you here?”

“I’m just missing one thing I need before I go.”

“Oh? And what is that?” He offered a light, though still confused, smile. “Something I can assist you with?”

“Aye.” Her smile widened as she reached a hand towards him. “I just need you.”

The Exarch felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him leaned on his staff more for support as he tried to get a word out. “You…I—…What?” He croaked. “I beg your pardon, I must have misheard you. I thought that you had said—”

“You didn’t mishear me.” She interrupted gently. “I’d like you to come with me, Exarch.”

His ears flattened, the longing in his chest so strong that he nearly surged across the short distance between them to grab her hand and hold it in his own to repeat yes, yes a thousand times yes. 

But…

“I—…My friend, I’m more than flattered that you would think of me when you more than deserve time away from your duties, but I…I cannot simply…”

“You can be assured that everything will be taken care of here, my Lord.” Lyna’s voice came from a few feet behind the Warrior. She held her hands behind her back, doing her best to look calm despite the excitement in her voice. “The Warrior of Darkness already spoke with me and the rest of the people of the Crystarium to make sure we were prepared for a short absence. And with how well everything has been going I’m sure that all will be well.” She could no longer hide her smile. “And, if it’s not, it won’t be anything that we cannot handle.”

Once again, G’raha felt himself left speechless, his mouth hung open in a half-thought protest. So that’s what she and Lyna had been talking about before…But had she really planned all this from the beginning? All so he could join her?

The thought made his chest clench painfully, both in joy and in desire.

“And if anything really does go wrong, the Scions are only a linkpearl away as well.” Aesa added helpfully.

G’raha clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, trying to verbalize the torrent of conflicting emotions. “You…but…Why would you go to all this trouble…”

She reached her hand closer towards him. “You said once that you wished to join me on an adventure, isn’t that right?”

His heart fluttered as he remembered his confession at Khlousia and reflexively twitched his fingers away in embarrassment. Aesa seemed to catch the subtle gesture as her eyes narrowed thoughtfully in response. Though, after a moment, she relaxed in her decision and reached out to firmly grasp G’raha’s hand in her own. He jumped slightly but didn’t make an effort to pull away.

“I…” He started, feeling his embarrassment increase even further when he glanced up to meet her gaze. Her eyes showed a slight nervousness despite her words and he felt himself finally give in. “I…well…All right.” He answered softly. At first Aesa didn’t respond and he was afraid that she might not have heard or had suddenly changed her mind. Before he could question it, however, he let out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly yanked towards the door by the boisterous Highlander. 

“Then off we go!” She cheered.

Lyna gave them a wave as they left the Ocular, her voice light with barely restrained laughter. “Have a good day, Exarch”

Much to the Exarch’s surprise, none of the people that they passed in the Crystarium seemed very shocked to see the Warrior of Darkness pulling their leader along behind her. In fact, it almost seemed as if they were **expecting** it with way they waved to them with the same amused expression that Lyna held. 

“Does— Did **everyone** know what you’ve been planning except for me?!” He sputtered.

Even with her facing away from him, G’raha could see the wry smile on her lips. “Well, it’s not as if I can take you somewhere without telling them. Initially I only intended to tell Lyna and Katniss and the others but it seems like they couldn’t really keep it to themselves either, with how happy they seemed to be that you were having a little vacation yourself.” She paused as they finally reached the amarot launch and turned to face him.

“Everyone seemed to agree with me that after 100 years you deserved some rest, at least for a day.”

G’raha’s eyes widened slightly before he glanced to the side, shaking his head. “My labors are not something that were ever my own in the first place. But, even with that, being as I am…the tower is able to supply my body with a near endless supply of energy, so something like this is hardly—”

“Well that accounts for your **body**.” She replied, taking a step closer to him. “But what about everything else?”

He was shocked into silence at a question he had never dared to consider, not in his entire time as the Crystal Exarch. He had never thought on it, never even considered that he **could** think about it. In the end, compared with her fate and the fates of everyone who depended on him, it mattered so very little…so why even waste the time thinking of his exhausted mind and troubled heart?

“Here you are!” A nearby amarot tamer interrupted the Exarch’s thoughts. “This girl here is one of our strongest flyers and big enough to seat a Mystel and a Hume more than comfortably.”

“Thank you.” Aesa reached over to gently pet the amarot’s head, who nuzzled her in gratitude. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her.” Aesa glanced over to take him G’raha’s confused expression. “What? Did you think we were going to walk everywhere?”

“I…No, I didn’t but…” He frowned lightly as apprehension gripped at him again. “Exactly…how far were you planning to go?”

“Well” She paused thoughtfully. “We won’t be in direct sight of the tower but it’s close enough that it should still be all right, I think. After all, there won’t be any need to tax your aether with spells or glamour or anything like that.” 

G’raha glanced down, silently taking in the sight of his crystal hand. There it was again…the sensation of being caged.

“...I was going to leave it as a surprise but…” She frowned lightly, shifting a hand on her hip. “Would Il Mheg still be too far?” Her concern was starting to grow as he still didn’t respond. “…G’raha?”

His true name spoken in public was enough to rouse him from his thoughts. “O-Oh, I apologize. My old mind was just…wandering.” He glanced up at her with a faint smile. “It should be all right, my friend, but of course I have to apologize for keeping your explorations of Norvrandt so limited on my account.” He began to fidget, unable to keep his true emotions in check. “Perhaps it would be better if I…”

Before the word ‘stayed’ could reach his lips, Aesa quite literally took matters into her own hands by lifting the Exarch up and onto the amarot, causing him to yelp in surprise. Before he could wrap his brain around what was happening Aesa had jumped onto the seat in front of him and was grabbing ahold of the reins. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve flown anywhere, right?” She looked back at him with a smile. “I’ll steer so just hold onto me.”

Face flushing in embarrassment, G’raha began to protest but immediately shut his mouth as he felt the amarot shift slightly as she spread her wings and began to run at a takeoff speed. He reflexively wrapped arms around Aesa’s waist, holding on for dear life as they began to rise up and away from the launch. The Exarch glanced behind him, watching as the waving citizens below became smaller and smaller until even the Crystal Tower began to slowly shrink and disappear behind them. 

He looked down on Lakeland, the height and slight jolting of the amarot causing his stomach to turn. 

“Are you all right?” Aesa glanced back at him, her smile doing much to ease his nervousness. Holding onto her waist a little tighter he looked down around him again, now appreciating the way that the sun glittered off the waters below and how the trees appeared like bunches of purple flowers from their height. He looked back up at the Warrior and nodded before closing his eyes, feeling the fresh breeze blow through his hair. 

How often had he dreamed of this? Although he knew that he was on borrowed wings he still felt his heart soar just as freely. Even knowing that this was more than he could have ever asked for, he pushed his luck a little further and leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against her back. She glanced back at him briefly but, to his relief, didn’t seem inclined to move away or reprimand him, instead looking back ahead of her as she steered their amarot closer to the water, close enough that the Exarch was able to see their reflections. Then they were even closer and he was able to reach down and briefly glide his fingers along the water’s surface.

He let out a small laugh as that caused a mist of cold water to spray up and onto them before Aesa pulled their amarot up higher again, granting them a fuller view as they began to fly closer towards the rainbow of flowers blanketing the lands of Il Mheg. 

As the amarot went down to land, the Exarch couldn’t help but whip his head to and fro, desperately trying to take in all of the sights at once. 

“You’ve never really been able to visit Il Mheg, right?” Aesa looked back at him once they were safely on the ground. 

He shook his head. “Even for me it was quite a dangerous venture, as Feo Ul was the only pixie interested in interacting with mortals in a more…helpful aspect.” He smiled thoughtfully. “Though I suppose for you, being in the care of the king of the faerie realm has quite an advantage.” He added. “I know that many people in the Crystarium have been using your connections to be able to visit relatively unscathed.”

She nodded, looking out over Longmirror Lake. “I don’t really mind. The fewer people that the pixies are able to turn into leafmen the better.” She shook her head quickly before sliding off the amarot. “But that includes us as well. I don’t think anyone should be trying to make any mischief with us today.” She reached up a hand to help him down, causing him to flush. “So we can just enjoy ourselves.”

A moment’s hesitation was all it took before the Exarch reached down to take her hand as she easily helped him slide down from the amarot’s back. The shakiness in his legs caused him to stumble slightly when he landed with Aesa wordlessly acting as a gentle support until he was more stable. 

The Exarch flushed in embarrassment, feeling more like the old man he was with each passing moment. “I appreciate you being so…accommodating, my friend. You were right in your observation before. It truly has been quite a long time since this old man has flown atop a mount for such a distance.”

“Don’t worry.” She smiled lightly. “What kind of knight would I be if I didn’t assist the prince in dismounting after a journey?”

The Exarch jolted upright. “E-…excuse me?!”

“It’s like Ryne said, after all.” She continued. “I think that the title of ‘king’ seems too stuffy for you so a prince would most likely be more appropriate. In that case, that would make me your knight.” Aesa’s expression was vaguely teasing but there was a sincerity there that made the Exarch doubt his impression that she was simply making fun. Before he could stumble over his words in a way that resembled a sentence, she was already walking towards the nearby settlement.

“It’ll be all right to leave our amarot away from Wolekdorf, I think. I’m afraid if we get too close to the fae here it might spook her a bit, what with all the talking amarot” She looked over at the Exarch after he had caught up. “Whenever I’m in Il Mheg I feel rather guilty if I don’t stop here at least for a few moments…Now more than ever.” She added quietly, almost to herself, before looking back at him. “Is that all right?”

His heart still pounding from Aesa comparing herself to his knight, he could only force himself to smile and nod quickly. “Of course. Please take as much time as you’d like, my friend. I’m more than happy to enjoy whatever sights you’re interested in.”

She nodded before continuing on, the Exarch trailing only slightly behind as he watched the amarot with interest. He had seen them when Feo Ul had brought their army of fae to assist at Mt. Gulg, of course, but seeing them up close was quite another thing. And even with mental preparation it was still a little shocking to hear them talk and even moreso to see the largest of them all, glancing towards them with interest as Aesa went over. 

“Hello there, Seto.” Her voice took on a more gentle tone, one that made the Exarch’s fondness nearly unbearable to keep in check, especially when the amarot leaned down to allow her to tenderly press her forehead against his muzzle “How have you been?”

“Oh I’ve been very well, Aesa. I’m always so glad when you have time to visit.” He lifted his head after receiving a few pats to look at the Exarch. “But I see you’ve brought a different guest with you than before.”

“This is G— The Crystal Exarch, the leader of the Crystarium.” She gestured towards him. “He’s one of the people that helped me save this world from the light” She added with a smile.

G’raha bowed in greeting, the century long practiced ritual of introductions doing much to calm his mind. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Seto. Though I do have to emphasize that my role in the matter of the world’s salvation is quite insignificant when compared with the rest of the Scions and of Aesa, especially.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aesa’s expression darken. But before he could question it, Seto spoke.

“Oh, the Crystal Exarch! I see, I see, well of course I’m happy to meet you.” G’raha could have sworn he could see the beast’s eyes twinkle. “And…well, this is very interesting.” He added thoughtfully.

Both Aesa and the Exarch regarded him with confusion as he continued onto his explanation. “The color of your soul…I’ve not seen anything like it before: A gentle, calming one, I would say.” He paused. “You’ve lived a long time and survived much hardship, haven’t you?”

The Exarch was struck dumb “I—…well—”

“Though I do have to say that your soul looks a little different today, Aesa.” He looked back at her. “It almost seems brighter than usual.”

“Does it?” To the Exarch’s confusion, she regarded him with a thoughtful smile. “I suppose it must be.”

She offered little in explanation to what she meant by that, choosing instead to continue on with the Exarch towards Pla Enni. He found himself surprisingly charmed by the Nu Mou’s community with their large mushroom houses and gracious attitudes. A few even offered them a treat of echevore tails as part of the ‘payment’ for Aesa defeating the previous Titania which she, luckily, managed to decline. 

Then they were off to the meadows past Good Jenna’s Grace and, even with the lingering danger of pixie mischief, the Exarch was able to appreciate the beauty of the flowers, the trees and the crystalline lake ahead of them. But even better than all of that was that he was with the Warrior, who regaled him with tales of her adventures through Il Mheg and seemed to have a story for every spot they passed. Even as his head began to ache due to their distance from the tower, the Exarch couldn’t bring himself to say anything and risk this dream ending too soon. 

In the middle of a story about Fuath mischief she suddenly paused, staring up at the sky with a pensive expression. 

“Is something the matter, my friend?” He questioned. 

“Ah, not quite the right spot yet and the sun will be setting soon…” She murmured quietly to herself then turned to the Exarch and took his hand with a slight grin. “Come on!” With only that as warning the Exarch felt himself pulled along again, the two of them running towards the lake’s shore. 

“W-What are…we in such a hurry for…?!” He panted, doing his best to keep up with her steps and not trip over his robes. Aesa merely smiled until they finally stopped at a grassy patch right at the edge of the lake, the wings of Lhye Ghiah shimmering in the water’s light. G’raha doubled over as he panted for breath, his back and hips screaming at him for trying to run like he was a century younger.

“You’ll see soon. But for now I think we should take a rest after all that walking, don’t you?” She set down her traveling bag and pulled a blanket out of it to spread on the grass then followed that by setting a small basket of food on top of it. “I have drinks as well after all that running.” She looked up at him as he stared at the small picnic in amazement. “Are you still feeling all right?”

“O-Of course! I may not be able to sprint along the trees of the Twelveswood like I once did but it will take more than that to completely wind me.” He paused as she pulled out another basket of snacks. “But, more importantly, you’ve been carrying all of that along this **entire time?**”

She shrugged. “I’ve carried much more than this halfway across a continent and back without a problem.” Before the Exarch could voice any concerns about the stability of her neck and back she unpacked the rest of the food: Some small sandwiches, fruits and cookies for them to enjoy. She offered him a sandwich, which he accepted with a smile. 

“Ah, thank you, my friend.” Even if he didn’t need to eat much to sustain himself he still appreciated that she had brought enough for two people. “You certainly came prepared.”

“Of course.” She scoffed. “You can’t be expected to go an entire day adventuring without eating anything. Well, not comfortably, anyway.” She took a bite of her sandwich then let out a small laugh. The Exarch glanced at her in confusion and she smiled. “I was just thinking about how much has happened…” She closed her eyes thoughtfully. “Since you left sandwiches in my room after I came back from defeating Titania.” 

Flushing slightly, the Exarch tried to focus on finishing his own food. “Indeed. It’s strange to think about now, especially with how much has changed. I hadn’t thought that I would ever see any of this for very long.” He glanced up at the sky. “My duty was planned to be over after the light was lifted from Khlousia, after all…The very idea that I could be here like this with you was unimaginable to me.”

“You’re glad of it, aren’t you?” She glanced over at him and when he met her expression he saw how much more serious she looked. He glanced downwards with a small, sad smile.

“I’m very happy that you and yours are safe, my friend, even after all my failings. That, in the end, is what matters…though there’s still the important next step of sending your friends back home to the Source.” 

He could see Aesa’s entire body stiffen in response and an uneasy silence fell between them. Before he could think of something to break the tension she suddenly spoke. “I truly do want to yell at you over you calling them ‘failings’ but…that’s why it was important to me to bring you out here in the first place.” She looked over at him, her eyes softening. “I wanted you to see them, G’raha…the fruits of your labour. I wanted you to see what this realm looked like after a century of you languishing here without the sun, without the stars or the wind or the rain.” She looked back up at the sky and pointed. “I asked Feo Ul what they thought the most beautiful sight in Il Mheg was now that the light was banished. And they said it had to be the view of Lhye Ghiah at sunset, as long as you could see the colors change along the wings of the castle before the sun disappeared behind the hills and the stars appeared in the waters below.”

And so it was. Just as G’raha had made to reply he looked where she was pointing and was struck silent. The sun had begun to sink from above the castle, illuminating the structure and the wings that stretched out across the water in a brilliant flaming orange hue before it was enveloped in a dark blanket of night.

G’raha watched as thousands upon thousands of twinkling crystals were reflected in the water’s surface, making it seem as if the two of them were on the cusp of the night sky itself and could simply swim in its’ stars if they wished. And, somehow, Lhye Ghiah’s wings seemed to shine even brighter during the nighttime than during the day, like pearls illuminated by the moon. 

It was then that G’raha realized just how long it had been since he had seen the sun set. Even if he had been able to view the night sky from the tower and the Crystarium grounds, this was still…

G’raha felt his lip tremble before let out a shaky breath. “You…went through all that trouble…” He looked at her, unable to hide the open, vulnerable expression that he knew his face was holding. “So you could show me this?” He whispered.

She smiled softly and nodded. “I did.”

He gripped at the front of his robes in the effort that it was taking to stop himself from throwing himself against her in the embrace he so deeply yearned for. 

“My friend I-I…I don’t know what to say. How can I ever express my gratitude, when this is truly—”

“Don’t thank me just yet. There was another thing I wanted you to see—Well I suppose hear would be a more accurate term.” She moved towards her bag once more “Do you remember when I was unsuccessfully trying to come up with a song to describe my adventure here? Well, I’ve finally come up with one thanks to some help from my friends on the Source.” She pulled out her harp from her bag with a light smile. “Would you like to be the first to hear it?”

G’raha’s ears shot up as he practically leapt into a more attentive sitting position. “Oh yes, truly, that would…that would be wonderful. I could not think of anything that would make me happier, even with all that you’ve granted me today.”

“I suppose I should have expected you to be excited, considering how you reacted to me singing that song you taught me.” She laughed softly. “I feel rather stupid not realizing it was you after you reacted that way, though.”

G’raha flushed slightly and glanced away. “W-Well I was still doing my utmost to conceal my identity so I was glad you didn’t. Still…you did catch me by surprise by playing it.” He glanced back at her. “I was shocked that you had remembered the song at all, much less remembered how to play it.”

She blinked in surprise. “Shocked? Why?”

“I— Well…You’ve been on so many adventures that I could hardly expect you to remember much of your time with me” He stammered “Much less a single song that you had heard” 

Aesa paused mid-stroke of her harp. “…Was I that unkind to you when we first met?” She frowned thoughtfully. “You were my friend. Of course I would remember you and the time we spent together…” Her eyes began to widen in concern. “Or did you think that we weren’t?”

G’raha practically fell over himself to ease the guilt in her expression. “N-No, of course not! I just…Well, of course any irritation you showed me at first was well deserved. It causes me no limit of embarrassment to think of the way that I acted when we first met. Even if my intention had been to, ah, ‘show off’ for you, I truly behaved like a child.”

Aesa began to look amused as she remembered. “I remember all that too. Though I have to admit, I was less patient when I was younger and your little ‘race’ had me remembering the long, arduous and annoying hoops I was forced to go through to defeat Titan for the first time.” She smirked lightly. “Then again, sometimes it feels like my patience has worsened with time as well. If you had tried that with the me that I am now…I just as likely would have thrown a spell at you to shoot you down from the tree. Relatively unharmed, of course.”

G’raha laughed nervously in response but paused as Aesa looked to continue. “…I was quite sad though, you know.” He raised his eyes to look at her, heart speeding up at her more serious expression. 

“Sad?”

“…When you locked yourself in the tower.” She responded and G’raha felt his heart stop. He tried to remember her expression from that day, hundreds of years ago. How had she looked? Of course it was impossible for him to forget her face. The image of his friends, of her, looking back at him as he closed the door was one of the many memories from that time that he clung to in his darkest hours and that he had even dreamt about after he had locked himself in the tower. He remembered her smiling but...

_Ah._

Yes, now that he truly thought about it there was a hint of sadness, of hesitation there as well. Had he just not realized it at first or had he been so sure of his course, of his destiny, and that she would undoubtedly move on without a second thaought that he had chosen not to see it? 

“But anyroad…I suppose I should begin after all this prelude.” She coughed lightly before positioning herself to play, her countenance becoming a bit more serious as she did. G’raha listened intently as she went into a few chords of introduction. He still couldn’t believe that he was being granted the blessing of hearing her sing agai and to be the first to hear a composition of own making brought him unrestrained joy.

However, as he listened to the lyrics, he felt his emotions swing to shock and confusion. Instead of singing about herself she was singing about the Eighth Umbral Calamity: A world in ruin, without hope…except...

Except for all those that spent their lives and the lives of their children and generations after that to awaken him, the man sleeping in the tower of Crystal. 

G’raha clenched his hands into fists, unable to stop the confused tears that sprung to his eyes as she recounted the journey, **his**journey to the First, the century of waiting and then…finally, the arrival of the hero and her friends and their final battle to bring the night to the First.

Aesa’s harp fell silent and she looked to the Exarch. He was breathing unsteadily as he tried to restrain his tears. 

“…Why…” He finally croaked out. “That song…it’s— It’s not about you, it’s about—”

“It’s about you.” She finished for him. “You and the Scions and…well a bit of me too, I suppose.” She thoughtfully plucked at a few strings before putting the harp away. 

“But…but why…”

“Because it’s thanks to you.” She looked up at him. “It’s thanks to you that I was able to win, G’raha. You and everyone else…Without you all, I wouldn’t have been able to do it.” Aesa moved slightly closer to him, looking straight into his eyes as she continued. “You said before that history will hardly remember you but how can that be possible after everything you’ve done for two worlds…for **me**?” She continued on, determination growing. “Even if you think what you’ve done can be easily forgotten, I’ll make sure that the world won’t forget.”

“I—” He sniffled and wiped his tears away before he continued, a bitter smile on his face. “I appreciate your kindness. I truly do but, in case you’ve forgotten, it’s thanks to me that your friends are stuck here on the First, Aesa. You even said so yourself that I could have killed them accidentally when I tried to summon you across the rift.” He continued on, his voice becoming more unsteady as he lowered his head even further. “And that’s without even mentioning how I had treated you when you arrived: concealing myself, concealing my intentions and doing nothing but speaking untruths. All the while going on thinking it was the best plan to save you when, in the end, all I did was nearly send you to a worse death than before…!” His words had increased in volume throughout his speech until he was practically yelling near the end, his guilt and doubts of countless sleepless nights laid bare as he wrung his hands in anguish.

“Each and every time I think of how much pain you were in, how terrified you must have been having that light trapped inside of you, I—!” He broke off suddenly, unsuccessfully trying to steady his voice “I…I simply cannot—” He moved a trembling hand to cover his eyes and took a few breaths to try and calm himself. “…F-forgive me. This is hardly becoming behavior of someone my age and especially not in front of you. Please, forget I said anything. Your song was beautiful…Truly, it was.” He murmured before falling silent.

Aesa considered him in thoughtful silence before she spoke. “…I was afraid, that much is true.” The Exarch flinched at her response and she looked down at her hand thoughtfully. “Not as much about the pain or about dying but moreso that I was going to hurt the people I had worked so hard to save, that I was destined to kill the people I love. I thought that, in the end, it might be better for me to try and end myself before I could hurt anyone” She looked back up at him with a determined expression as he stared at her in horror. “But I didn’t…because I wasn’t alone. So how can you act as if I should blame you for all of it when nothing is further from how I really feel?!”

To G’raha’s shock she suddenly reached down and grasped his shoulders. “It was because **you** summoned those other warriors that I was able to fight, G’raha. It was because the Scions were there with me, the ones that you accidentally summoned, that I was able to win!” She shook her head “I thought I made it clear back then how I felt, how happy I was to see that you were all right after everything! But you still…you **still** think you should be hated, that you’re not deserving of anything at all!”

G’raha’s eyes widened in shock. “I…”

“I won’t hear it! Even after you tried to make yourself out to be the villain, it was all because you wanted to spare **me** any grief, even at the end. Isn’t that right?” G’raha could no longer hold her gaze and he glanced to the side in shame. “But…how could anyone think that of you? Had you succeeded in your attempts to die a forgotten villain, do you truly think that the people of the Crystarium would have believed me, even if I had told them?!” She shook her head. “If you had seen how distraught they were when you went missing you never would have dared to think that plan would work!” 

“That’s why…” He went on, his voice trembling. “This entire time I’ve tried to prevent it. I did not want a single soul to mourn me when my part to play was done, so I—”

“But you mourned **them!**” She declared, the emotion in her voice shocking him into silence. “I’ve seen it, G’raha! Each and every person who died trying to defend the Crystarium, who died before you could help them or died of old age or disease throughout your hundred years here…You mourned them, cried for them, even if you couldn’t show it. Isn’t that right?!”

Aesa could feel G’raha’s entire body trembling as he stared at her, lost and unable to respond as he felt his entire soul laid bare. “I…”

“Why can’t you see it…?” She implored. “Why can’t you see how precious you are to everyone?! To the Crystarium, to Lyna…” She took a breath and, after a moment of silence, continued on in a softer tone. 

“…To me?”

He had tried to look away until that moment. At those final words his head whipped up as he stared at her. He didn’t say anything at first and, when he did, his voice was barely above a whisper. “…What?” 

Surely, she couldn’t mean…

“G’raha…” She stared at his face, searching for something that would indicate how he would react to her next move but, on not finding anything, seemed to just go with her instinct. “I love you.”

No. No. No. This wasn’t…she can’t…

Suddenly G’raha stood up, turning his back to her and hugging his arms to himself. Aesa stood up as well and moved to reach towards him. “G’raha—”

He inhaled sharply and she stopped. “Please…please don’t.” He shook his head. “Please…I know you’re trying to be kind but you do not realize…the cruelty of your words.” His voice trembled and Aesa tilted her head in confusion. 

“What do you—”

“I know that you feel you owe me a great deal, that you believe what I’ve gone through is your fault but that couldn’t be further from the truth.” He tightened his arms closer to himself as if to offer his heart a form of protection. “So please, I beg you to think on what it is you’re saying.”

“I have thought on it, G’raha.” She said, the sincere plainness in her voice causing his heart to weaken. “For quite a while. And, after everything that’s happened, I’m not going to let my feelings go misunderstood or unheard. I—“

He shook his head, still refusing to look at her as he took another step away. “Please, I beseech you…” He begged, curling further in on himself. “My Warrior, my brave, loving Warrior…you deserve someone who can sail to whichever shore you drift and fly upon the eternal winds, wherever your next adventure would take you. Not one such as I, one that faints like an invalid if kept too far from the tower’s light!” He cried out, his calm finally breaking down completely. “To even bring me thus far, how many precautions did you take? How long did you need to plan, trying to predict how much time I could safely be away? I could not ask you to go to such lengths each and every day. And, even if I did, how could you keep from despising me and all that I would require of you? With my wings clipped as they have been when yours yearn for adventure and freedom!?”

He finally turned to her, his expression tormented beyond measure. “No, I would not chain you to me nor to the First, not when your true home is across the rift. I would not ask that of anyone, especially you.” He inhaled sharply. “Not only that, I am—…I am not the person you knew. I am, as I’ve said before, an old man…a creature only kept alive by the towers’ light and surrendering my body entirely. You truly would want to waste your feelings, your youth, on me? No, my friend…you deserve someone younger, someone who can travel with you and fight by your side without concern, without this weakness—” He finally broke off, panting softly before he continued in a despondent tone. “…So please…forget all of this. I beg you.”

“…Well…” Aesa began, her voice surprisingly calm for having been apparently rejected. “When it comes to age, a few hundred years of difference doesn’t seem quite so much compared to others” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Shiva and Hraesvelgr had a gap of a few thousand years, not to mention quite a few other differences in size and…”

“Please, I am being serious!” G’raha cried out. 

“As am I.” With a single step she crossed the threshold between them, G’raha backing up just a step before she was able to grab his crystal hand with both of hers.

“I know you’re not the person you were, G’raha. But I’m not either. We’ve both changed from who we were before but you’ve just had more time to do it.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “As for the matter of you traveling from the tower…Yes, I did have to do a bit of planning. But what of it? I would do that much and more every day of every year for as long as I live if it meant you could spend one more day outside, if it meant you could see everything you’ve longed to. I would fight a thousand Lightwardens over and over again if it meant I could see you happy.”

G’raha weakly tried to pull away again, his eyes brimming with tears. “But…”

She shook her head firmly. “I can’t say what’s going to happen in the future. I don’t know what’s going to happen with the Source, with the Empire or…anything, really” She glanced down briefly. “Alisaie was right when she said that making promises you know you can’t keep isn’t a kindness. So I don’t want to tell you that I know that I’ll find a way to break the tower’s hold on you and let you travel with me back to the Source as often as you want.” She fell silent then shifted her glance to hold his, her expression secure in her intent. “But what I **do** know is how I feel and I can promise you this much: If there is a way for me to do it, then I would stop at nothing. And if your wings are clipped then…well, you can borrow mine so that I can fly you as far as your body will allow and carry you back to the tower should you grow weary.” The Exarch’s lip trembled and he tried to pull away again, unable to bear looking at her any longer as she continued on with determination. “I would do all this and more because I love you…because I want to be with you. Not out of pity or sense of duty.”

She sighed lightly and G’raha was reminded of her constant exasperation with his younger self. “But if you must you keep going on and on about how I ‘deserve’ this and that, well…so be it. Don’t you think I deserve whatever it is I want?”

The shock of the question seemed to stop his tears temporarily. “W-…What? Of course you do, I—”

“Well.” She interrupted. “What I want is you, G’raha Tia.”

The Exarch inhaled sharply as her words and resolve washed over him. His shoulders slumped and he quickly moved a hand to cover his eyes as his bottom lip trembled and his resistance weakened into choked sobs.

“It’s too much to ask of you for so long…all that traveling between the Source and the First…” He started.

“I’ve crossed the ocean between the Doma and Eorzea more times than I can count, whether through aether current or otherwise.” She countered. “A short trip across the rift is hardly much more taxing.”

“I can h-…hardly be appealing to your eyes as I am now—”

“On the contrary, I find you to be quite lovely.” She replied without hesitation. 

The Exach buried his face in his hands. “I—You can’t…You can’t possibly want…”

Seeing her chance, Aesa closed the small distance between them and pulled the Exarch into a hug. He practically melted against her, though refrained from lifting his arms to returned the gesture, the smallest bit of resistance left in his mind.

“You’ll come to resent me.” He whispered. “For my weakness, for my body, my age—”

“I won’t. I hardly think you’re weak, after all, and I’ve already answered those other doubts, haven’t I?” She reached up to gently pet at his hair. “I’ve said it more than once tonight but I’ll repeat it as often as you need.” Aesa held him closer against her chest, against the heart that told her what to say next. “So listen to my words, G’raha. Listen to my voice…” 

She closed her eyes and repeated softly. “I love you. I love you…I love you.”

A moment of silence and then, suddenly, a sob as the Exarch finally, finally reached up to grasp at her back and hold her tightly, as if she might disappear the moment he let go. She sat there for a while, simply holding him as he wept against her.

Finally, she spoke. “Well, I’ve gone on about how I feel…” She looked down at him with a small smile as he finally raised his tear-stained eyes up to hers. “What about you?”

“I—” He sniffled and frowned deeply, though to her it looked more like a pout. “O-Of course I feel the same way. I’ve…” He took in a shuddery breath and rested his head against her shoulder, his voice hoarse. “I’ve loved you, thought of nothing but you since the beginning.” He shifted so that his eyes were hidden, his voice becoming soft with embarrassment and exhaustion. “Since the Crystal Tower…it’s only ever been you, my Warrior.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Since then? This whole time…?” He gave a small nod and her expression shifted into an affectionate smile before she kissed the top of his head. Just that was enough to send a tremble throughout his body. “I see…”

She held him close as they looked across the lake at Lhye Ghiah, still shimmering in the distance. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting so long.” She replied softly.

He started to tell her there was no need to apologize but then stopped himself as she added:

“But you don’t have to wait anymore.”


	9. Dolce

The Warrior of Light and the Exarch, stayed like that for quite a while, quietly embracing each other in the light of Il Mheg. After a hundred years of waiting for her and even longer trying to bury the flame of his unrequited love in his heart, the Exarch was remiss to pull himself out of her embrace. So enraptured he was in the feeling of her arms around him, the sound of her heartbeat and the sensation of her chest rising and falling against his ear that he hardly paid much attention to the feeling of consciousness slipping from him.

“…G’raha?” She questioned, her voice sounding far away. His head felt unusually heavy as he went to look up at her. 

“Yes?”

“Are you all right?” She looked down at him, a worried frown pulling at her lips. “You seem more exhausted by the moment.”

“I’m—…I’m all right. Just a bit…” He tried to force more energy into his voice as he saw her expression darken at how his words were beginning to slur. “…tired, I suppose.”

Her mouth tensed into a straight line. “You’ve been away from the tower for too long.” Without leaving room for augments, Aesa rose and pulled the Exarch up with her. “We’re going back.”

Just as the Exarch tried to pacify her concerns his knees nearly buckled underneath him. Luckily Aesa was still supporting him but he could see the stubborn look on her face, just daring him to try and argue with her. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh, his embarrassment at his frailty overwhelming his sense of pride. “…I suppose you’re right.” He acquiesced. 

Slowly, they made their way back to their amarot. But unlike the other times she helped him, the Exarch felt a strange lack of guilt at the way he took pleasure in the way that she tightly held on to his arm and his hand and the way that she let him lean on her. 

As she went to help him onto the amarot, he let out an embarrassed laugh. “Thank you, my…my friend…” _My love_ he had wanted to say but had been stopped by the creeping feeling that the Warrior returning his feelings was all some fantastic dream. “Though I really can’t help but feel like the old man I am with you having to help me walk such a short distance.”

Aesa jumped onto the amarot then turned back to face him. “Well you have quite a few things to deal with besides your **age**, I would say. But it doesn’t matter…” She reached to grab his crystal hand and held it to her lips. “I want to help you all the same, G’raha.” 

The Exarch felt himself flushing as she gently kissed his hand, his heart practically jumping into his throat at the small gesture. “Ah-…Aesa…”

The smile she gave him simply wasn’t fair and neither was the way that she pulled his arms around her waist, forcing him even closer against her as she went to take the reins. “Now hold on as tight as you like. You don’t have to pretend that you’re ‘accidentally’ leaning against my back anymore, G’raha.” She smirked and G’raha flushed even deeper. 

“I can feel you pouting” 

“R-Really, now you’re just trying to tease me!”

Aesa merely laughed in response and, despite his embarrassment, G’raha held her even tighter than before and pressed his forehead against her back, smiling despite himself when she moved one of her hands off of the reins and on top of his instead. 

It was enough to distract him from the pounding headache, the feeling of weakness and nausea that came from his distance from the tower. He realized that they must have been away longer than he thought when, even when they returned to the Crystarium, he found himself leaning heavily on Aesa when they dismounted. He wondered how pale he must have looked as he saw the teasing expression disappear and transition into a more solemn and guilt-stricken one when she took a better look at his face.

“G’raha—” 

“Please, it’s fine. I’ll be all right shortly…Nothing that a rest at the tower won’t fix.” Briefly he wondered if his time at the bottom of the Tempest, his extended time away from the tower, had weakened his endurance. He dare didn’t mention it though, as he knew that would add to her already unfairly burdened shoulders.

“…I’m sorry. I should have brought us back sooner.” She looked away; a frustrated expression apparent on her face. Frustration that he knew was directed at no one else but herself.

“Please…” He squeezed her hand and smiled, hoping his true joy was showing through the weakness. “Don’t apologize. You’ve made me…the happiest I’ve been in a long time, my Warrior. So please don’t regret it.”

She looked back at him, studying his expression for a moment before smiling softly in return. “…All right.”

The Exarch reflexively straightened up when he heard the sounds of a few of the late-night Crystarium citizens approaching. “And please don’t make too much of a fuss about helping me. I don’t want anyone else to become too worried.” He added in a more hushed tone.

Aesa stared at him questioningly at first but then seemed to realize what he meant as he forced energy into his voice in response to the citizens’ greetings. 

“Good evening Exarch, Warrior of Darkness! Did you two have a good journey out?”

“Yes, we did. I thank you all for taking such good care of everything while I was away.” The Exarch replied, his smile only showing the faintest strain. 

“Well you’ll have to tell us all about it—”

“We can later.” She interrupted cheerfully. “The Exarch was just about to retire to the tower for now but I’ll make sure to tell everyone in the morning.”

“Oh of course, of course.”

“Have a good evening!”

With that Aesa practically steered the Exarch down and around to the entrance of the Crystal Tower, linking arms with him so that he could lean on her in a way that wasn’t overly obvious. Even with keeping any other conversations with the guards at the tower as short and cordial as possible, G’raha still felt himself completely winded by the time they made it inside. He grimaced as they went through the doors of the ocular and the stairs that led up to his private chambers came into view.

“Blast it all…” He laughed breathlessly. “I really do want to curse whosever idea it was to put so many godsdamned stairs in this tower.”

“Hm…” Aesa glanced up thoughtfully. “Your bedroom is up there?”

“Yes, though I’m half tempted to take a rest down— h-here?!” The Exarch’s voice pitched higher as he was suddenly lifted into the Warrior’s arms and she began to carry him, bridal style, up the stairs.

“I-I…Aesa, w-what are you—?!” He yelped, flailing helplessly against her steady grip. 

“This way will be faster.” She said matter of factly, showing little exertion as she continued to carry him up. 

“But…!”

“It’s not much effort on my part. Besides…” She leaned her face closer towards his and he was suddenly lost, staring into her eyes as he felt the blush run straight from his neck to the tips of his already crimson ears. “I already told you, didn’t I? That I’d carry you back to the tower if you grew weary?”

“I-I thought you were just being **metaphorical**…!”

She laughed softly. “Come now, I’m not Urianger. I’m more likely to say things literally if anything…” She tilted her head with a playful smirk. “It’s not so bad, is it?”

He glanced away with a slight pout then stopped immediately when he realized what he was doing. “…No, it’s not.” Slowly, he leaned his head against her shoulder as they approached the door to his chambers. If he was being honest, this was still more than he had ever hoped to experience in this or any lifetime.

After managing to jiggle the door handle enough with her elbow so that it opened, Aesa strode across the short distance to his bed. 

“Hm, it’s a bit small isn’t it? Didn’t this tower belong to all sorts of Allagan royalty?” Aesa asked as she gently set him down on the mattress. “You’d think they would have some sort of grand throne room or king’s bedroom.”

G’raha let out a small laugh as he leaned back against the pillows, the exhaustion in his limbs finally starting to ease into relaxation. “This was more than enough for me…it’s not as if I was spending much time in here.”

Aesa crossed her arms with a slightly exasperated expression. “Right…if you did, I’m sure that Lyna wouldn’t have to shove all those tonics down your throat to prevent you from passing out from exhaustion.”

G’raha closed his eyes, his voice becoming fainter as he felt himself drifting off. “Well, I’ve already slept enough already in my lifetime.” He paused. “And caused more than enough trouble by doing so.”

It was likely the exhaustion that led him to voice his inner thoughts, ones that he had never really allowed anyone else to hear. His eyes immediately shot open to look over at Aesa, who had moved closer and was watching him with a an increasingly concerned expression.

“G’raha—”

“Please, pay me no attention.” He said hastily. “My mind is wandering…I’ll be all right after a few bells of sleep.”

She moved her hand over his and his fingers twitched in surprise, though he didn’t move it away. “I’ll leave you to rest then. Make sure it’s more than a few bells, though…” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and there was suddenly an awkward air of uncertainty between them; Whether to stay or to go, whether to embrace or to try for more. After all, wouldn’t a kiss good night be suitable for such an occasion?

After a few moments of hesitation, Aesa began to shift away. “Well…Good ni—”

G’raha grabbed her hand reflexively, though he immediately felt shocked at his own gesture. 

She looked at him questioningly. “…G’raha?” 

“I—” His voice caught in his throat. He was being selfish. That small, needy, unsure part of himself was raising its’ ugly head and he was having difficulty controlling it. “F-…Forgive me, it’s nothing. I’m sure you’re tired as well. I wish you pleasant dreams, my Warrior.”

Aesa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “…That wasn’t what you wanted to say.”

He shook his head and glanced downward, his fingers tightening their grip on the blanket. “…It’s nothing.”

“G’raha.” The firmness of her voice practically forced him to raise his eyes towards her as she got on her knees besides his bedside and took his hand her own once again. “You’ve been unselfish for so, so long. You’ve not taken a thing for yourself since you awoke in the Crystal Tower.” She gave his hand a firm squeeze. “So I’m asking you…even if you think it’s selfish, I want you to tell me. Tell me what it is you want.” She looked directly into his eyes, her gaze unwavering. “All right?”

He took a shaky breath and squeezed her hand back. “I’m afraid it’s not that easy for me to undo over a hundred years of habit…”

“Well, try.”

“I…”

“Just telling me isn’t putting me under any obligations, G’raha. Now, what is it you meant to say?”

He remained silent at first. Even then, she stayed at his side, waiting patiently for his answer. Then, finally, as if letting out a breath he had been holding for a hundred years, he spoke again. 

“I was…wondering if you would stay longer…tonight…I don’t—” He felt himself stuck on the words. “I don’t want you to leave…just yet.” He practically whispered the final part. “But if you really are too tired, please don’t stay longer on my account.” He added quickly.

“Oh, I see…” G’raha couldn’t see what her expression was as he was intently staring at the wall in embarrassment. “Well, what a coincidence.” She moved to stand up then, to G’raha’s shock, sat on the bed next to him. “I was just thinking that I wasn’t ready to leave yet either.” She moved to start taking off her boots. “I am a bit tired, but I think there’s a way to work with that.” She grunted softly as she pulled off her other boot before swinging her legs up and onto the mattress, shooting him a grin in response to his beyond flustered expression.

“W-What are you…?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She leaned back against the pillows, the smallness of the bed meaning that she was slotted right against him. “I’m resting.”

G’raha was at war with himself with how unbelievably happy and horribly self-conscious he felt at the same time. “B-but…”

“I’m not wearing any armor today so it’s not as if I need to change into something more comfortable.” She rolled her eyes the Exarch sputtered in embarrassment. “Oh come now, you act as if removing my boots is the same as getting naked right next to you.” She paused before her grin turned devilish. “Unless that’s what you wa—”

“For Twelve’s sake, Aesa!” Completely red now, the Exarch buried his face in his hands. “You have to remember I’m over a century old now, yet you seem intent on giving me multiple heart attacks in one day!”

Aesa laughed softly in response then shifted so that she was lying on her side and pulled G’raha into an embrace. “Forgive me, forgive me.” She soothed. “Even after all this time, you’re fun to tease. I’ll be good and let you rest now.”

He huffed softly, pouting only briefly before he relaxed in her embrace. “…You truly don’t mind staying?”

“I already said I wanted to, didn’t I?” She moved her hand to begin gently petting his hair again and he felt his eyes beginning to close despite himself. “You can go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She whispered. 

It was a promise that made the Exarch’s heart clench painfully. Even now, the memory of waking up to a world without her, without anything he knew, still weighed as heavily as it had a hundred years ago. Aesa must have noticed how his body had tensed slightly as she nuzzled his hair affectionately. “Good night.”

“Good night, my Warrior.” He whispered, already half asleep.

Surrounded by her scent, by her embrace, he slipped into a peaceful dreamless sleep; his mind plagued neither by nightmares of the loss or want of her.

***

Years of traveling, even before she became a Scion and was merely a simple adventurer, had made Aesa a light sleeper. Then, as a Scion, the habit of needing to wake for battles or death-defying missions had also instilled an unbreakable habit of waking up early. So she awoke, as she always did, with a slight jolt as she felt the sun stream in from the window and onto her face. 

The initial confusion from waking up in a strange blue crystal room was mollified as she realized what the heaviness around her waist and against her chest was.

Even in his sleep, the Exarch still had his arm wrapped around her waist and was nuzzled right against her, his breath coming with the slow and gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

“G’raha…” She whispered, not truly desiring to wake him but wanting to see if he was sleeping any deeper than she had been. His left ear gave the smallest of twitches at that and Aesa was more than tempted to blow on it, if only to see that adorable gesture again but controlled herself. He deserved to rest, even if only for a few moments more.

Instead, she reached her hand down to his face, lightly running her fingers along the spots on his cheek and then his neck where the skin met crystal.

_I wonder if it was painful._

She frowned lightly. The Exarch didn’t seem as if he was in pain from it but, then again, would he share it if he was? Was the crystal growing slowly or had it all come at once when he had merged with the tower? What had gone through his mind when he made that decision, when he went through with it?

_His love for you_ her heart answered, full of guilt.

Aesa’s frown deepened at the realization that, no matter what the answer was, the Exarch had been alone when he had merged with it. Whatever pain and fear he had gone through at that time and since then he had been bearing alone, with the intention of dying alone and in pain.

These thoughts and others, ones of guilt and regret, ran through her mind as she watched the Exarch’s peaceful face. Even though she knew that he would never wish her to feel any semblance of responsibility for what happened to him, she couldn’t help it. But for now she pushed those thoughts aside and turned to more pleasant ones: She was here with him now and he was here, resting comfortably.

As she watched him the feeling of warmth in her chest grew and the desire to make him happy, to make him feel loved was overtaking her guilt for the time being. 

Most importantly, she wanted to utterly spoil him.

Smiling softly, she held his face in her hands and began to pepper soft kisses along his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead and, finally, his lips.

The Exarch stirred at that, his ears twitching slightly before he opened his eyes halfway with a soft moan of confusion. “Nh…what…” He mumbled, the sleepiness in his voice egging Aesa on even further with how adorable she found it. 

“Good morning.” She said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “My love.”

The Exarch stared up at her as if slowly trying to comprehend what was happening. “Aesa…” He murmured, reaching up to brush his hand against her cheek. His movements were still slow and half buried in sleep as he moved his hand to her hair and began to run his fingers through the short strands. “Ah, I see…” He closed his eyes again. “I’m still dreaming.”

Aesa let out a snort. “Really now, do I have to pinch you? You’re very much awake and I’m very much here, G’raha Tia.” She kissed his lips again. “Though I see no reason to get out of bed just yet.”

G’raha’s eyes shot open this time, now widened with disbelief at the realization. “You…then…” His expression softened into one so open and vulnerable that she wanted to do nothing but embrace him until the end of time. “Then you’re really here…?”

“That I am.” She smiled

He stared up at her, seeming completely lost at what to do or how to react. He reached both hands up to touch her face this time, as if trying to confirm through gentle touches whether or not what he was experiencing wasn’t some beautiful fantasy spun by Feo Ul. “Then…then…”

“Yes, yes, the night sky was brought back to First and I’m no longer bursting with light aether and, most importantly…” She slowly moved so that she was straddling him, her desire to spoil him with affection incensed by his expression: full of amazement and warmth. “You’ve realized how much I truly love you, my dearest G’raha Tia.” She reached down to wrap her arms around his neck and was rewarded with a tight embrace. She could feel his hands shaking as they ran through her hair, as if still trying to confirm that she was actually there. 

“A-Aesa…” he breathed.

“Though I wonder…” She said as she nuzzled at his neck. “Now that we’re like this, isn’t it more appropriate for me to call you Raha from now on?”

She could feel him start to tremble and when she looked over there were tears in his eyes. “Ah— Though you don’t have to if it’s—”

He shook his head quickly, tears still threatening to fall despite the smile on his lips. “N-No it’s not that, it’s just…” He sniffled. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard anyone call me by my old name that when you called it before, that in of itself was overwhelming. But now to hear my given name be called in your voice I’m—…I’m so happy that I—”

Her expression brightened and she began to press soft kisses against his neck, speaking in between. “If that’s the case…” She kissed at the juncture of crystal and skin, pulling a helpless moan from his lips. “…then I’ll call you it as much as you like…” She kissed his cheek then moved up to gently bite at his ear, which led to a full body shudder “My Raha…”

She took the way that he pulled her closer with a gasp as a sign of encouragement and kissed him tenderly, though now she was at her limit in terms of restraint. Her experience, her longing and her instincts pushed her forward as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pressed closer. He inhaled sharply through his nose and moaned in surprise as she rubbed her tongue against his, indulging in the taste as she kissed him deeper and harder. He reached up to clench the fabric of the back of her shirt, fingers trembling as his legs shifted restlessly beneath her.

She placed her hand underneath his chin, tilting his head up so she could more easily lick at every part of his mouth. She continued on like this for a few more moments but stopped when he realized that G’raha didn’t seem to be breathing through his nose properly, a suspicion that was confirmed by the way he gasped for air when she pulled away, his chest heaving as he stared up at her with half-lidded eyes. His blushing, disshelved expression encouraged her to continue but her better judgement won out. She could feel him trembling beneath her and knew it wasn’t just out of excitement.

“Are you all right?” She questioned.

“I’m…” He panted, his smile a mixture of dazed and self-conscious. “a-all right, I just…” Embarrassment seemingly overtaking him, he moved his hand to cover his eyes. “Forgive me, I just feel a bit, ah…o-overwhelmed I suppose…”

She tilted her head curiously and sat back, though she was still stradling him. “Forgive me, was I moving too fast?”

In Aesa’s experience this was all moving rather **slower** than what she was used to but, then again, she had never really done this sort of thing with someone she loved so deeply. 

“No, it’s just…A-Ah, well it’s just…” G’raha had his eyes completely hidden now but his anxiety was palpable. “I’ve never, ah…I’ve never really…”

Aesa’s eyes slowly widened in realization. 

“…You’ve never done this with anyone before?” She asked quietly, without malice.

Despite that, the Exarch looked as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear out of sight entirely. When he didn’t respond, Aesa reached down to grab his wrist and gently pull his hand from over his eyes. He glanced away immediately, his face almost as deep a red as his hair.

“Raha, I’m not trying to tease you.” She said gently. “I just want to know. Even when you were younger, back on the Source, you’ve never—?”

He shook his head and, finally, shifted his gaze back up to her. “I was always too engrossed in my studies of Allagan history and culture during my time as a student. Then when the tower was discovered, I poured everything I had into becoming the utmost expert so that they would have no choice but to invite me as a part of the expedition. Then, of course…you know how that ended. And there wasn’t much time for any of that when I awoke.” He smiled weakly, though there was a hint of fear there: Fear that, now that she knew, she would change her mind about everything.

Aesa could only stare in amazement as she finally realized just how young he had been when he had thrown everything away, when he had been locked into a fate decided thousands of years before: One that he had never asked for but had accepted gladly without resentment for all the things that he had left behind and never got to experience.

He had only been 24.

_Gods I was…I was 26 at the time. He was younger than me and had never even…_

G’raha coughed awkwardly and shifted his gaze away again. “It’s been so long since I’ve so much as dreamt of doing things like…t-this.” His voice softened with a blush. “So forgive me, my Warrior…I’ll have to ask for you to be patient with me as I convince myself that this isn’t all some wonderful dream.”

“Patience, hm…” She leaned down so that she was lying on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling the side of his head. “It’s not my strongest suit, I have to admit, but I do believe that after you’ve waited for me for so long that I can grant you some.” She shifted so that she was lying next to him instead, though still kept her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes. “So consider it granted”

She kissed the bridge of his nose, reveling in the smile and the soft laugh it got out of him. “And don’t worry, you’ll find me a very knowledgeable and patient teacher” She paused, not having considered something until now. “Though now I have to wonder if the ‘knowledgeable’ part is a source of displeasure for you.”

“Of course not!” He replied immediately, sitting up on his elbow in his desperation to answer insistently. “Please don’t even think for a moment that I would ever think less of you for such a thing! If anything was a source of displeasure, it’s my own inexperience and the frustrations that it may cause you, my love, so please don’t ever—”

He was interrupted by her soft laughter and a tug on his robes to encourage him back down to her embrace. “All right Raha, all right…You’ve made your point abundantly clear; I don’t need a lecture on it.” She smiled in response to his pout and kissed him again to help it disappear: Gentler this time, only tasting his mouth for the briefest of moments, though he still looked entranced when they parted.

“Though now that we have that cleared up…” She began to play with the strands of hair covering his face, thoughtfully running her fingers through them. “There is one thing left to do regarding all of this.”

Still slightly breathless from the kiss, he only gave a soft “Hm?” as response. 

“You realize I do need to tell Alphinaud, Alisaie and everyone else about this, right? And you should probably at least tell Lyna…I’m sure the rest of the Crystarium will figure things out on their own if they haven’t already by now, especially with the way you were holding onto my arm last night.” She smiled lightly in response to his flustered expression. “Oh, don’t act so embarrassed. I’m sure everyone is quite happy for their dear Exarch to have his own source of romance after all this time. But I’m sure Lyna would be quite hurt if she didn’t hear about something like this directly from you, her beloved grandfather.” 

She paused after that, not wanting to think too hard about what that meant for **her** relationship to Lyna. Was it possible to be close to someone in age and be their semi-adopted grandmother at the same time?

The Exarch let out a sigh. “You’re right, of course. There’s no reason not to, after all. It’s not as if I’m ashamed of it.” He paused. “Although, one thing does fill me with a sense of dread.”

“And what is that?”

He grimaced. “Alisaie’s reaction is likely not to be a pleasant one.”

She sat up, stretching her arms and looked down at him with a grin. “Oh don’t worry about that. Just let me talk to her and all will be well, I assure you.”

“Hm, all right…Though that means I’ll have you to blame if I’ve found she’s poisoned my tea on the morrow.” He observed.

Aesa laughed in response and leaned down to give him another kiss on the lips. “Well it’s a good thing that I’ve developed some skill for alchemy since we first met, my love.” They shared in a teasing, affectionate smile and just for a moment Aesa thought she saw a glint of the young man the Exarch had been. 

“Now come, as tempting as it is, we can’t simply lay in bed through the rest of the day.” She said just as the Exarch leaned up for another kiss.

Despite their efforts otherwise, they did stay there for another quarter bell before finally pulling themselves out of the comfortable embrace that they had become locked in.

***

“You were right, Aesa, these coffee biscuits **are** amazing!” Alisaie cheered, despite her mouth being half full of the pastry.

“Right?” Aesa smiled in response as she took an equally enthusiastic bite. 

The twins had taken seats on either side of Aesa and the three of them were enjoying the sunshine at one of the outdoor tables in the Crystarium. Aesa silently prayed that the weather and the treats would temper Alisaie’s mood at least somewhat for the forthcoming news.

“They are good, but I do feel bad for you treating us, my friend. If you like, I can pay—” Alphinaud began, though was interrupted as Aesa gave his head a gentle tap. 

“Oh don’t start with that, Alphinaud. There’s always so little time to relax with everything that I’m going to take the chance to treat you when I can. Besides, aren’t you still trying to save to try and pay Tataru back?”

Alisaie snickered as Alphinaud sputtered and Aesa ruffled his hair. “I’m just teasing, relax Alphy. I’ve already told you that that’s been more than covered.”

Alphinaud sighed, knowing it was no use to fight against the teasing of both Aesa and Alisaie combined and switched to just changing the subject. “Well, I appreciate you treating us all the same. But…you mentioned you wanted to talk to us about something?”

“Yes, that’s right. What is it, Aesa?” Two matching sets of blue eyes turned towards up towards her in curiosity and her creeping sense of nervousness skyrocketed. Despite her cavalier attitude about it with the Exarch she was beginning to dread Alisaie’s reaction as well.

“Well…” She set her pastry down to give her a few more moments to collect herself. “It’s nothing too life shattering, I assure you. It’s just, well…The Exarch…”

Alisaie immediately shot straight up in attention. “What about the Exarch? Did he accidentally summon someone to the First again? Was it Tataru this time?!”

Aesa held her hands up. “Nothing like that, Alisaie! For heavens’ sake it’s not as if he’s trying to pull a second one of me from a different timeline.” She paused again. “It’s just that, well…we’re together now. As in. A relationship.” She awkwardly blurted out then grinned self-consciously. “So…that’s basically it. I just wanted to let the two of you know.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened slightly but, as Aesa expected, her previous conversation with him left him very unsurprised. “Oh! Oh well then, I believe congratulations are in order for the both of you!” He turned to look over at his twin. “Right, Alisaie?”

Aesa looked down at Alisaie who, alarmingly, had gone completely silent. She had expected a fit, for Alisaie to go off into a tirade and then immediately start sulking. She had been expecting it and was more than prepared to soothe her like she had times before.

She hadn’t expected her to sit there, so distressingly tense and quiet. 

“…Alisaie?” Aesa leaned closer to try and see her expression, which was mostly hidden by her hair. “What—“

Before she could finish her question Alisaie suddenly stood up, her hands clenched into fists. “I offer my congratulations to you both. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Her voice trembled with barely restrained tears and, before Aesa could react, she was dashing back towards the pendants with her hand covering her mouth.

“Alisaie!” Alphinaud called after her then turned to Aesa with an apologetic look. “Let…let me talk to her first.” With that he ran after her, leaving Aesa in a state of shock.

That had, without a doubt, gone more terribly than Aesa could have ever imagined. To think that she had made Alisaie **cry**…

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought and it took all the patience she had not to immediately run after the two of them. So she sat there for a few moments, then a few more until finally she couldn’t take it and set towards the twins’ rooms at the Pendants. 

She didn’t run on purpose, trying to give Alphinaud a little more time, but she did set at a **very** brisk walk that soon had her outside of the door to Alisaie’s room. The door was still ajar, likely from Alphinaud following in after his sister, and Aesa could hear the two of them inside. 

“I **know** I’m acting childish but I still…I can’t help it!” Came Alisaie’s voice, half-suppressing sobs.

“Alisaie, please…”

Not willing to stand and listen, Aesa quickly knocked as a courtesy before pushing the door open without much more fanfare. Alphinaud was sitting on the edge of the bed with his arm around his sister, who had very obviously been crying. 

The both of them stared at her in surprise for moment before Alisaie quickly turned her face away and began to try and wipe the remaining tears away as fast as possible. 

“Alphy…” Aesa started, her voice gentle. “Let me talk to her.” 

Alphinaud and Aesa exchanged looks: all that it took, at this point, for wordless understanding to pass between them. After a moment he nodded and stood up, leaving room for Aesa to sit next to his twin as he left the room. Alisaie visibly tensed, refusing to look at Aesa as she sat down next to her but didn’t make any effort to run away again. 

“…Alisaie.” She began. “Come now, what’s all this? Why are you crying?” She scooted closer to her, offering a smile. “I know that you’re more often than not at odds with the Exarch but I know how fond you are of him as well. So this can’t be too distressing, can it?”

Alisaie sniffed and shook her head, remaining silent.

“Alisaie.” Aesa said more emphatically this time, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a half hug. “Please tell me. The thought that I’ve upset you so really is unbearable, so please tell me what’s wrong.”

Still sniffling and with tears rolling down her cheeks, Alisaie accepted the hug and leaned against Aesa’s shoulder, her eyes still trained on the ground. “It’s all so stupid. I’m sure you’ll think me nothing but a stupid little girl for being so upset by it…”

“Alisaie you should know better by now that I would never think such a thing.” She soothed, pulling her closer. “Now what is it?”

“It’s just…” She started beginning to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. “Now that you’re together I’m sure that you’ll be spending much more time with him.”

Aesa furrowed her brows, trying to follow Alisaie’s train of logic. “I supposed that might be the case.”

“And, well…I’m sure…sure that you won’t see as much of a point in spending as much time with us…with me...” Her voice became quieter as she went on. “Now that you’ve got him.”

A few moments of silence went by as Aesa stared down at the girl, completely dumbfounded. 

“…Alisaie is that…truly what you think?”

The Elezen girl bit her lip and nodded, falling silent.

Aesa finally let out a long sigh that turned into a laugh, one that had Alisaie immediately turning to her with an offended expression. 

“What—Are you **laughing**?!” She scoffed.

“Of course I am, Alisaie! For Twelve’s sake…” Aesa shifted so that she could pull Alisaie into a full hug now, holding the girl closer. “That’s so completely ridiculous that I can’t help but laugh. You truly think that just because my relationship with the Exarch has changed that I’ll need nothing else for the rest of my days? We may be spending some more time together, especially at first, but that doesn’t mean I’ll suddenly forget about everything we’ve been through.”

Just as Alisaie was about to respond, Aesa interrupted. “You, Alphinaud and the rest of the Scions…you’re all my family.” She said emphatically. “Who I happen to be having relations with doesn’t change that.”

Alisaie stared up at her with widened eyes, looking near to bursting into tears again. “…Truly?”

“Of course, Alisaie…Plus it’s not as if the Exarch and I can do **everything** together. Who else would go eat pastries with me on a whim or tease Urianger or Alphinaud for their lack of grace in the water?” A small smile appeared on Alisaie’s lips at that and Aesa felt her uneasiness begin to subside. “So don’t cry my dearest Alisaie…” She held her tighter. “This doesn’t change anything. And if you **do** end up ever feeling neglected…please tell me so that I can remedy it. All right?”

Finally, Alisaie returned her hug with a sniffle. “Well, just know that if he does anything to hurt you, anything at all, you have to tell me right away! Do you promise?”

“Of course” Aesa said with a laugh. “I wouldn’t have it any other way” She nuzzled the top of Alisaie’s hair, causing the other to smile tearily in response. “Now, I do believe that it’s time that your dear brother came out from behind the door so that he can be done ease dropping from the hallway”

Right on cue, Alphinaud sheepishly stepped into the room. “I wasn’t **eavesdropping**…” He started, knowing that it was no use. 

Aesa patted the spot next to her with knowing smirk and, once he had sat down, moved an arm around his shoulders and pulled both the twins close. “Well, you need to hear this too, Alphinaud.” 

She paused, looking between the two of them with a soft smile. “I love you both so, so much…more than you’ll ever realize. And no matter who I’m seeing, no matter what realm or shard we’re on, nothing is going to change that.” She gave them both a squeeze for emphasis. “All right?”

Both seemed on the verge of tears as they nodded and embraced her tightly in response. 

“And we feel the same way…”

“Of course, it goes without saying!”

“Well it’s good to say it too, Alisaie.”

Aesa laughed softly before the moment could turn into a full blown argument. “It is good to say it, that much is true.” She grinned as she looked between them. “Now, who should I tell next? To be honest, I was saving Y’shtola for last…I doubt she’ll be too disapproving but she may have a few sarcastic comments about it, if only to tease me.”

“Hm…” Alisaie started thoughtfully. “I think I’d like to see Urianger’s reaction next. It’s always good to be able to see him get flustered once in a while.”

“All right, though if he starts trying to recite some romantic poems at me I truly will walk out.” 

The three of them stepped out of the Pendants and outside towards the Crystal Tower, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Aesa caught sight of the Exarch a short distance away, talking with Lyna in a more secluded corner of the courtyard. Based on Lyna’s shocked expression and the Exarch’s shy smile, she could guess what they were talking about. 

Lyna’s expression turned completely embarrassed when they all caught sight of each other, whereas Alisaie shot the Exarch a half-hearted glare and Alphinaud gave an exasperated smile by means of apology. 

The Exarch raised his hand in greeting and Aesa smiled as she waved back, the brief glance they were able to indulge in conveying a shared understanding.

The Warrior of Darkness didn’t know where her neverending journey would take her or what next heartbreak it would bring. But she did know that, for now, there was peace, there was hope.

And there was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested in seeing more with my WoL, let me know in the comments!


End file.
